The Internship
by B. Wordsworth
Summary: Hikari lands an internship as an amateur photographer. She is required to attend all local band shows & snap photos. With The Wolves starring in every show; Hikari & Yamato grow close. Too close for Tai’s liking. And the tabloids aren't helping one bit.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Aboard

Sinful Virtue, Virtuous Sinner: The Prologue

**The Internship**

**Chapter 1**: Welcome Aboard

Synopsis: Hikari lands an internship as an amateur photographer. She is required to attend all local band shows & snap live action shots. With The Wolves starring in every show Hikari & Yamato grow closer. Too close for Tai's liking. The tabloid rumors aren't helping either.

I'm not exactly sure where this urge to write a Digimon fic came about…heck; I haven't watched it in years. This is my _**first**_ Digimon fic. Well, I have been trying to branch out so…I guess this is my first step.

Thing's To Clear Up:

- I am well aware that the name of Yamato's band is The **Teenage Wolves**; I just figured that Yamato being twenty-one in this fic…the teenage part seemed a bit of a misnomer.

- Don't flame me for not following the plot to key, or making them slightly OOC. It's my bloody story; take it or go sod off. :

- The title is perhaps the most unoriginal piece of shit ever. So any suggestions are greatly appreciated.

Enjoy!

**ATTENTION**:

To those confused or wondering, I previously posted this and removed it due to some obnoxious flaming by some random prick. So, hope you guys enjoy it this time around!

-:-

Uncertainty…no, not quite. Perhaps, apprehension…no, that wasn't it either.

Anxious.

Yes, anxious definitely was the perfect term for how she felt right now. Anxious.

Eighteen-year-old Hikari Yagami tried her best to stop fidgeting, though the rest of her body refused to comply with her mind signals; continuing to twist a thick hank of her chestnut-brown tresses about her fingers. She released a highly indignant sigh and finally clasped her hands neatly in her lap, fingers lacing tightly.

"Is something the matter?"

The slight girl felt her cheeks redden instantly; obviously underestimating the level of her sonority. Hikari lifted her gaze towards the person across from her; forcing a tight smile and shaking her head in decline.

"No, of course not."

The auburn-haired girl nearly released a sigh of relief as the other female turned away, but quickly caught herself; not wanting a rendition of the previous incident. As continued silence seemed to flow on; the eighteen-year-old allowed her mind to drift.

Hikari herself had only graduated but several weeks prior and had originally intended to use the summer vacation of her senior year as a time of relaxation before college. But when a series of flyers appeared at in the mail, claiming that the newly established Teen Vogue building in town was holding an internship for up and coming photographers, she couldn't possibly pass up the chance.

So after thoroughly discussing this with her parents, who didn't seem the least bit displeased with her decision, she quickly applied for the spot. The eighteen-year-old was more then surprised to receive a call requesting she come in for a personal evaluation merely two days later.

And now here she was, seated in a lavish chair of upholstered leather in the office of Japan's Teen Vogue editor, Mimi Tachikawa.

Miss Tachikawa looked no older then she, Hikari surmised, assuming her to be roughly about twenty-two or so; though no older then twenty-five. Her head full of thick honey-brown locks were pulled back into a tight, glossed down bun.

She was outfitted in a sleeveless button-up blouse of pastel pink, neatly tucked into a snug-fitting skirt of pristine white, the hem just reaching the knees. Other then that she wore a pair of shiny pink stilettos and a wide belt of white leather, cinched tightly about her narrow waist.

All in all, she seemed far more appropriate at a local party then seated as editor in a multi-million industry.

The woman in question was situated in her own leather-lined recliner chair opposite the eighteen-year-old, a large manila folder spread out across the fine oak table before her. Every so and then, her deep amber-brown eyes would glance up away from the papers and straight towards Hikari, which only helped further to heighten the girl's anxiety.

And then, quite suddenly, Ms. Tachikawa gently set aside the large yellow folder and gracefully folded her hands onto the table.

"Well, Miss Yagami," The Teen Vogue editor began in a slow drawl, tone terse and almost haughty.

"The furthest experience you've held was taking pictures for your local school newspaper. You've stated in your personal essay that you have never truthfully read a Teen Vogue magazine from front to back. And further, you found that your interest swayed half-way through the magazine itself, claiming it to grow boring. Am I correct?"

Hikari fathomed ever ounce not to cringe and run out in that instant, instead nodding her head slowly in affirmation. Her brother was right; she should've lied about that part. But the young brunette was never good at lying, even if it were out of the benefit of ones she loved, let alone herself.

The eighteen-year-old let out a tiny sigh, however, realizing that she'd spend her summer dawdling away on her sofa watching soap operas after all.

Mimi Tachikawa gave the slight girl a quick look over, expression unreadable and almost foreboding. Then, all at once, it changed into bright jubilance, the editor rose to her feet and extending her hand.

"I do hope we can change that, Miss Yagami. Welcome aboard!"

Hikari nearly felt her heart lodge in her throat, pretty crimson red eyes bulging out in astounded shock. Had she heard that right? Welcome aboard?

Staring dumbfounded at the floating extremity before her, the auburn-haired teen quickly caught the expectant hand with her own and gave it a good shake.

Miss Tachikawa then released a light-hearted giggle, handing the new intern her portfolio and other credentials. She then seated back onto her massive recliner chair, carefully crossing one leg atop the other.

"While I do wish for you to enjoy your experience at Teen Vogue, as a member of the Teen Vogue family, your actions not only reflect you but us as well. I expect you to be on best behavior in and out of the office, or I will be forced to let you go." Her tone was chilling, her gaze practically spewing daggers.

"Oh I perfectly understand that." Hikari was quick to respond, forcing that swirling pit of uncertainty that had opened within her stomach to shut closed.

Mimi grinned at that, hunching over and pulling open the top drawer of a near by cabinet. She shuffled through the massive piles of papers, growing a bit irate after a minute before expressing a loud exclamation of joy.

She then swiveled back to her place behind the desk, opening a large pale blue folder and further sifting through its contents.

"Since you are a complete amateur at this whole thing; I'm going to assign you the easiest case possible." The brown-haired editor announced as she suddenly pulled a thick handful of papers from the folder.

"This month, we're doing a feature on local up and coming bands." She informed lightly, reaching over and handing the thick booklet of papers to the eighteen-year-old.

"And naturally, we'll need some photos to go along with the articles. So, you'll be manning that situation. You will have to attend each and every show and snap live action shots. We want them while they are playing, not fixed positions of them standing in a perfect row like choir boys."

Hikari nodded lightly at that, allowing herself to pour over the pile of papers in her hand. They were flyers for local band shows, all thankfully within the Odaiba district.

The slight brunette felt her brow quirk almost instantly, catching sight of a familiar band name played across each of the papers. The Wolves were playing at every show, from the looks of it.

Her best friend's brother was lead guitarist of the band and practically her own brother's best friend. Hikari grinned slightly at herself, head shaking at the pure luck of it all.

"Well Miss Yagami, I do hope you can prove to me that I chose the right decision. There were many previous applicants, all with amazing amounts of background experience." Ms. Tachikawa murmured, that previous cordial warmth fading into that familiar icy-cold mask.

The eighteen-year-old straightened considerably at that, her own face lacing over with confident determination.

"I promise not to disappoint you, Miss Tachikawa." The slight girl declared firmly, extending her own hand for a friendly shake.

The Teen Vogue editor only smirked, nodding, as she took the girl's hand into her own.

"I'm sure you won't. You have a nice day, Miss Yagami."

Hikari flashed a kind smile and murmured the same in turn, spinning her heel and making her way out of the office.

-:-

Okay, so I this chapter _might_ have gotten that whole spiel about personal-representation reflects-on-us-as-well from The Hills. Alright, so it got MOST of it from The Hills. Bleh.

Review! (Or I'll kill you… just kidding!)


	2. Chapter 2: First Day On The Job

**Chapter 2**: First Day On The Job

And yes, Yamato's band-mates are from DBZ. All rights reserved.

-:-

Taichi sighed with grand exasperation, carelessly plopping himself down onto his mother's woefully worn turquoise plush sofa. He raked his slightly calloused hands through his perpetually disheveled head of gravity defying chocolate brown spikes, casting his twenty-one-year-old girlfriend a sour look.

Odaiba Community College's star soccer player had been reduced to watching the entire first season of Desperate Housewives for the past five hours. He had no other choice, being that Sora had her heart set on it.

And while he did try, rather ardently in fact, to persuade her out of wasting a beautiful afternoon in doors watching, as he termed it, 'trash television'; she simply shook her head in decline.

The ginger-haired minx then proceeded to jut out her lower lip and assume the most heart-wrenching, plaintive expression possible; adding a soft but audible whimper to the mix.

It was then that twenty-two-year-old Taichi Yagami buckled like a new-born calf and sat himself back down onto the couch. He honestly needed to learn how to fight that.

And then, by the pure grace of the Heavenly Father, the front door of their apartment came swinging open. The auburn-haired couple glanced up curiously to see who had entered, a somewhat weary looking Hikari coming into view.

"Kari!" Taichi exclaimed loudly, happily snatching the remote off the coffee table and shutting the television off.

"How'd that internship go?"

The slight brunette eagerly set the massive stack of papers onto the said-coffee table before allowing herself to collapse onto a near-by recliner chair. She then absently kicked the shiny pair of black stilettos off her feet, propping them onto the near-by table.

"Not good, eh?" Sora questioned sympathetically, reaching over and handing a bowl full of freshly made popped corn to the tired girl.

Hikari waved a hand in decline, her fatigued mask giving way for a positively delighted one.

"Oh it went wonderful! They gave me the position, but my boss seems bipolar. She's all happy one minute that the ice princess the next." The eighteen-year-old paused for a moment to roll her eyes, exasperated.

"My first boss was like that." Taichi suddenly piped up, chuckling half-heartedly to himself in recollection.

"No Tai, your boss would just get upset every time she saw you." Sora spout teasingly from his side, a mischievous grin tugging her lips.

The auburn-haired twenty-two-year-old jerked about to give his girlfriend a faintly hurt, though primarily embarrassed glare; face reddening slightly. His half-feigned expression of pain shifted into one of curious surprise, brows lifting in question.

He reached over a swiped the first paper atop the thick bundle that his sister had placed on the table, reading over its contents.

"You're going to go see Yamato's band?" Taichi inquired, gesturing towards the paper in his hands.

"I was assigned to photograph all the local bands, so I'm required to attend each show." Hikari absently answered in return, gently massaging the sore from her feet.

She was never one for heels.

"Hey, what exactly do you wear to those kinds of shows?"

Taichi promptly settled back into the cushions of the sofa, giving his girlfriend an expectant look. Sora chuckled lightly at that, giving the male at her side a good nudge in the middle.

"Jeans and a shirt, nothing too fancy and you should definitely stick to sneakers. Just make sure it's comfortable, easy to walk in and nothing that you'd want to tear." The ginger-haired female informed knowingly, taking a handful of salty popcorn and tossed it into her mouth.

Hikari nodded slightly, glancing at the clock situated above the television set; blanching. She released a tired sigh, lying prone in the chair for a moment before forcing herself onto her feet.

"I better get going before I'm late." She announced, gathering her sheaf of papers before hunching back down to place a kiss onto Taichi's tanned cheek.

"See you later, Sora!"

"You too, Kari. Have fun!" The twenty-one-year-old female called in turn, giving a half-hearted wave to the departing girl.

As Sora turned back around, she was surprised to find her beau no where in sight; face puckering in confusion. She looked around for a moment, eyes widening slightly as she caught sight of him in the kitchen, phone receiver propped on his shoulder.

She sighed, head shaking tiredly.

"Just what are you doing, Tai?"

"Just giving Yamato a ring, to watch out for Kari." He called over his shoulder, pounding the necessary numbers into the phone.

"Kari won't appreciate you calling in for a baby sister on her first job, Tai." Sora admonished softly, grabbing the remote and absently clicking the television back on.

The twenty-two-year-old chose to ignore his girlfriend's wise comment, idly waiting for Yamato to pick up the phone.

"Hey man, it's me, Tai. I needa ask you a favor…"

-:-

Hikari tried her best to manage her way through the massive throng of teenagers, bodies slamming into her slight frame at all directions. What with the added ten bounds of camera equipment slung over her tiny shoulders and the maelstrom of concert-goers, the eighteen-year-old was lucky enough to even manage standing upright, let alone get across the room.

Then, quite suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms encircle around her slender waist and jerk out from the thrashing bedlam of people. Sudden warmth enveloped her whole being; a rich musky aroma that was so innately, potently virile filling her senses.

Her head of thick chestnut-brown tilted upward to see who had saved her from the utter chaos, finding an unruly mane of golden-yellow locks, spiking out in every possible direction and eerily reminding her of her brother's own head of hair.

"Yamato!" Hikari sighed in relief, turning about fully to face the older male.

"You should steer clear of mosh-pits, Kari." The blonde-haired twenty-one-year-old replied, general concern and faint amusement etched across every inch of his deep azure blue eyes.

The brunette only nodded response, his arm tightening around her middle as he led her towards one of the far back corners of the room, designated specifically for The Wolves.

An unsettling large, both in size and stature, boy set aside the deep burgundy red guitar he was polishing; approaching the pair with a smug little grin. His hair was a soft lavender color, cropped short just above his ears with the perfectly straight strands sweeping over his eyes, which were a liquid blue shade.

He wore a tight muscle shirt of blood red with a pair of baggy black jean shorts, ending just at his knees. Despite his odd attire, the massive amounts of muscle the corded through his entire frame could not be hidden.

"Hey man, this one your girl of the week?" The lavender-haired male called in a teasing tone, nudging his chin upwards towards the auburn-haired girl at the blonde's side.

Hikari's felt her face burn at the comment, suddenly realizing that his arm was still in fact around her waist and could quiet easily give any bystander a wrong idea. Yamato himself, as usual, took the remark in stride; exchanging a rather complicated handshake with the other male.

"This is Tai's sister man."

That simple statement caused the lavender-haired boy to stumble back in disbelief, his deep cerulean blue eyes widening in surprise. He promptly returned to his seat, head shaking, as he continued to polish the surface of his instrument.

Yamato gave a half-hearted chuckle at that, calling something crude to the male. He suddenly leaned over, his face hovering dangerously close over Hikari's own. The brunette swallowed heavily.

"That guys Trunks Briefs, he's does bass for the group." He murmured softly, giving her one of his more charming smiles.

He lingered silent for a moment, staring at her with the most fascinated look in his eyes…almost as if he couldn't help himself before pulling his head back to full height. He continued to elaborate about that Trunks fellow; what school he attended, how old he was, that he was a spoiled prick who didn't know when to shut his mouth if his life depended on it ("Asshole!" Trunks screamed somewhere in the distance.)

They then came up to another boy, no older then twenty, who was ferociously slamming two thin wooden sticks against the thin surface of a rather expensive looking drum, a deep shimmering midnight blue color.

"Meet Goten Son!" Yamato howled over the roar of the drums, gesturing towards the male situated before them.

"In case you didn't notice, he's the drummer!"

He looked even stranger then the guy she had met earlier, outfitted in a baggy black shirt with 'Rock On' written across the front in big bold white lettering and a pair of equally baggy black jeans encasing his lower half. His short-cropped hair was deep ebony black, his bangs spiking out in a fan-formation over his currently shut eyes.

He was violently throwing his head about side to side, eyes closed in the sheer euphoria as he lost himself in the moment.

Then, suddenly, he came to a stop. The sable-haired male careened dangerously to his left, head shaking gently as he tried his best to regain his equilibrium. Having gained some sense of his bearings, his eyes fluttered open to reveal a pair of deep coal black orbs.

He blinked several times, looking around and catching sight of the golden-haired lead-singer in the process. He grinned, rising to his feet and efficiently sending his beloved drum set to go tumbling down. Distinctively, both Hikari and Yamato jerked forward in an attempt to catch the falling instruments; landing in a labyrinthine mound.

"Aw my bad, dude!" Goten whined in a pained tone, dropping to his knees and slowly beginning to erect his fallen instruments back to their stands.

Hikari Yagami was in an awkward position, to say the least.

She was currently sprawled across the polished wooden floor of the Odaiba Senior Center, pinned to the said floor by Yamato Ishida. It wasn't the fact that their hips were practically pressed against each other, or the fact that their legs were intertwined like a woven sweater.

It was the fact that, for some unexplainable reason, she was enjoying it.

She wasn't supposed to enjoy this type of thing; she wasn't one of lust-driven females out for a quick romp with a golden-haired, blue-eyed heartthrob. Let alone the fact of all the tiny details that conflicted in this situation.

Aside from half the female populace of Odaiba running her out of the town; her brother would surely shed blood if he discovered her sudden…interest in his best friend. She just couldn't understand it. Granted she considered Yamato an undoubtedly good-looking guy, she had never imagined him that way. She just wasn't supposed to.

_God_, she sounded terribly clichéd.

Hikari released a heavy sigh, realizing she was more then probably over-analyzing this entire ordeal. This was only hormones talking.

The brunette was simply caught up in the atmosphere of it all; hundreds of people screaming, dancing, practically running around like complete and utter lunatics. It was exhilarating, uninhibited and so fun.

"Dude, better run! Taichi's here!"

Within an instant, Yamato was up and on his feet, glancing about frantically the hordes of people for that familiar head of spiking chocolate tresses. When he couldn't seem to find it, he cast a curious glance towards his lavender-haired band mate to find him laughing uproariously.

The golden-haired twenty-one-year-old scowled darkly; suddenly launching himself at the other male with full-force, a loud string of death threats spilling from his lips. They promptly landed across the ground, incessantly pounding and kicking at each other before Goten finally joined the skirmish.

Despite the violent exchanges; the trio of males seemed to be enjoying themselves thoroughly enough, laughing whole-heartedly.

All the while Hikari remained stretched across the floor; her heart drumming just as wildly as that dark-haired boy had beaten his own drum.

She didn't find Yamato pressed against her incredibly erotic. She didn't think Yamato was flirting with her. Hell, he _was_ a charmer, a flirt. He did that with every girl.

And for some strange reason, that last part bothered the eighteen-year-old to her core.

-:-

So I updated rather late. So, it wasn't much of a good chapter. So, you are thoroughly disappointed.

Review anyway! :D (or I'll kill you…)


	3. Chapter 3: Cough Drops & Car Rides

Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3**: Cough Drops & Car Rides

To All Reviewers:  
I'm so glad to see previous readers have discovered this story again. Hopefully I can fulfill your expectations and keep you reading. And thanks for the support!

In case you're wondering, the story won't be changing much from its original chapters.

-:-

Carefully tucking away her lenses, reflectors, varying filters, and several changes of film into a large leather case; Hikari made certain that she hadn't forgotten any other of her rather expensive camera equipment. After checking about the tiny premises for what seemed to be the umpteenth time, for any forgotten belongings, the tiny brunette eagerly stepped out of the stuffy and still partially crowded room.

She released a sigh of pure delight as the cold night air kissed her warm, sweat-misted flesh. Having spent a good eight hours amongst gaggles of sweating, screaming fans; the eighteen-year-old wanted nothing more but to get home, take a nice bath and finally get some sleep.

She was barely down the long, gravel driveway of the Odaiba Senior Center when a loud, somewhat hoarse voice called for her attention.

"Kari!"

The girl in question quickly jerked about to see who was addressing her, contemplating on whether or not she had forgotten something in the building. Her face puckered with confusion, highly perplexed and thoroughly stunned to see that familiar head of golden-blonde making fast strides her way.

"Did I forget something?" Hikari questioned softly, cheeks reddening some due to her own forgetfulness…as well as something else.

Yamato chuckled lightly, taking a quick sip from his half-empty bottle of water before speaking.

"No, no. I just wanted to tell you I'd give you a ride home." He answered in a raucous tone, wincing at the roughness of his voice.

Hikari shook her head at the offer, absently reaching into the back-pocket of her jeans and extracting a tiny circular piece of candy, wrapped in bright yellow wax paper.

"I'll be fine; it's only a twenty-minute walk or so." The eighteen-year-old murmured with an appreciative smile, placing the cough drop into the palm of the blonde's larger hand.

The twenty-one-year-old felt his brow lift in surprise, giving a grateful grin of his own as he happily unwrapped the tiny confection, popping it into his mouth.

For some strange reason, still reeling from the after-effects of the concert as she liked to believe, Hikari felt herself eagerly watch with a critical eye as Yamato slowly ate away at the piece of candy. The lemon-flavored treat shifted languorously through his mouth, jaw moving ever so gently over the tiny food. His facial muscles slowly convolute with the motion, his temples rippling slightly.

"…well, since I hear no objections, I'm guessing that's a yes. Give me a moment to go load the rest of the equipment onto the van before we go. Just wait out here for me." The blonde announced in a flourish, already more then half-way towards the building.

Hikari opened her mouth to say something, but quickly decided against it, shoulders slumping fro in defeat. While his kindness was touching, she couldn't help but to wonder if, just perhaps, Taichi had something to do with this.

Not that Yamato going forth on a good deed on his own was impossible; he was an all-around nice guy. It was just that…he seemed to be showing a bit more favor towards her then he usually did.

She frowned heavily at the thought, angry that her notoriously over-protective brother had called in for a chaperon. Having graduated second in her class (losing by two points to Ken Ichijouji), bestowed with the grandiose honor as salutatorian and achieving a partially-paid internship at Teen Vogue; Hikari Yagami felt herself more than aptly prepared for the real world.

She hadn't had a babysitter in well-over nine years and certainty didn't want, correction _need_, one now. But the tugging aspect of a certain lead-singer of The Wolves attached to her side made the idea more than tempting.

The resounding toot of a car horn brought the girl out from her inner-musings, shimmering cerise red eyes blinking about herself curiously. Face warm, Hikari took several quick steps away from the driveway, permitting the rust-encrusted white van that she had been blocking to finally exit out.

Several other automobiles, varying in size and color, passed the tiny brunette until a familiar dark midnight blue '96 corvette slowly backed out, its polished surface gleaming under the moonlight. It came to an abrupt stop before the girl, the passenger-side door suddenly floating ajar.

"Sorry I took so long," Yamato called apologetically from the driver's seat, pausing momentarily to clear the hoarse tone from his voice.

"Trunks was too busy sweet-talking some chick to help us."

Hikari nodded, however remained silent as she wordlessly slipped into the black leather upholstered passenger seat. She was mindful of the black-leather haversack, heavy with costly camera gadgets, which was thrown loosely over her slight shoulders.

"You can place that in the back seat if you like." The twenty-one-year-old informed to the younger girl, nudging his head backward towards the empty seats behind them as he set the car into gear.

"Thanks, but it'll keep fine here." The brunette murmured quietly, the bag in question placed flat across her lap, her hands folded neatly atop it.

"Whatever floats your boat." He muttered; a tired but malicious grin suddenly pulling his features and giving the dreadfully attractive male a deviously handsome look.

The engine purred contently under the sapphire-painted hood, the palm of Yamato's hand affectionately stroking the leather-enclosed surface of the stick shift rod. He shook his head, mumbling something incoherent under his breath.

Then, the blonde-haired guitarist suddenly stomped his foot down hard and forced the tiny arrow in the speedometer to propel from zero to seventy-five in a mere three seconds, flooring the gas.

In that instant, Hikari's tiny frame was jerked and painfully adhered to the leather backing of that dark midnight blue '96 corvette.

-:-

"So, you enjoy your first show?" Yamato questioned casually, pretty azure blue eyes focused dead straight on the empty road before them.

Hikari, who had been trying to regain the ability to breathe for the past five seconds, released a shaky sigh before straightening in her seat. She only slumped back a moment later, the back of her skull nestling into the cushioned-head rest of her seat.

"It was pretty fun, actually, a lot of fun." She informed with a slight smile, eyes shut in her exhaustion.

"Just that…you rock stars. How do you manage so much energy throughout the entire night?"

Her eyes fluttered open but a moment later at the sudden guttural chuckle that erupted from the male at her side, casting him a puzzled stare. He continued to laugh to himself, almost bitterly, as he slowly began to increase their speed.

"I wouldn't call us rock stars yet, Kari." He mumbled under his breath, the flaccid grip on the steering wheel growing considerably tighter.

"Not when you get paid fifty dollars a gig."

At the rasping edge of his voice, Hikari quickly pulled out another cough drop from her jean pocket, handing it to the blonde. As Yamato roughly swiped the medicated candy from her hand, she felt her flesh tingle at the dreadfully brief contact.

"That seems like a lot for someone starting, Yamato." She assured soon after, swallowing aside the sudden burn at the pit of her belly.

"Not when you split fifty with two other people." He quipped just as fast, practically ripping the annoying yellow wrapper off the small confection and throwing it into his waiting mouth.

Hikari remained silent after that, unsure of what to say and finding herself entranced (yet again) as Yamato's facial muscles proceeded to ripple and contort with the angry, forceful motions he did with his jaw.

The brunette shook her head at that, ignoring the pleasant hum that had filled all her female senses. She didn't know _why_ she was suddenly seeing Yamato in this way, in this painfully confusing, lust-driven way.

As far as she could recall Yamato Ishida had been the first male, aside from her father and brother of course, she had met. He practically lived at their house as a child; most of his days spent more often in the Yagami living room rather then his own, sleeping over days at a time.

Ironically enough, Hikari and Yamato never honestly talked to each other, mostly those kind smiles and waving situations, never seeming to go beyond that. The longest conversation between the two generally didn't concern their personal well-being, mostly asking the other about their brother's whereabouts and the such.

And now, here she was, practically fawning over a man who she barely knew; aside from minor facts such as that he was a guitarist, a real smooth talker and was ridiculously good-looking. There were some substantial tid-bits here and there, like that he happened to be her brother's closest confidant (even beyond Sora) and that he tended to feel alone a lot.

She couldn't really understand the last part, considering he had Taichi and Takeru. And their kind of love was enough to choke a hoarse.

Hikari was forced from her thoughts as she felt her surrounding bearings come to a sudden, unexpected stop. She blinked, confused, as she finally came to the conclusion that the car had been parked, outside at the foot of her apartment building.

They were home, so soon it seemed, the blaring chaos of the concert seeming so far away. She hadn't wanted to leave so soon.

"I'll give you a ride to and back from the next show." Yamato suddenly informed from behind her, the sound of metal keys chiming together as he accidentally skimmed the wad of metal with his knee, shifting his seating.

The eighteen-year-old made a move to say other wise, as she always tended to do, turning around fully to give the blonde a scolding stare, that reminiscent of a mother.

But he refused to hear it, instead flashing one of his legendary heart-stopping smirks, the kind that could easily make Satan stop in mid-step and look; rethinking that whole evil-deal if only to have that smirk for eternity, the kind that made a girl want to swoon over herself and giggle manically. Or, the kind of smirk that caused all of eighteen-year-old Hikari Yagami's blood to rush to her face in a mere second.

"I will not have you say 'no' Kari. Don't start complaining about inconveniences, you are literally on the way to the café and I'm more then sure your brother wouldn't appreciate you walking around at all hours of the night."

The twenty-one-year-old clicked the tip of his delicate pink tongue between his teeth, smirk growing all-knowing, as if he had planned the entire ordeal.

He hadn't intended to flirt with Taichi's sister, little Kari, his kid brother's best friend and unspoken girlfriend. No, he didn't need that kind of stress in his life. But with her long, chestnut-brown tresses and wide blush-pink orbs that were her eyes; she was too cute not to toy with a little.

So he smiled a little more around her, talked a little more, _flirted_ a little more…it didn't really _mean_ anything. Nothing too personal, just…a game in a way; the opponent hits and the other strikes back. Volleying, back and forth, never-ending, trying to get the upper-hand, to see who could out-wit the other.

It all ended the same; his arrogant son-of-a-bitch smirk and her demure, coy smile.

Then he'd turn back to whatever he was doing. They were just playing around, just teasing, light banter, he was sure of it. He was sure of it.

He was sure of it.

"Well, I-I'll take up on your offer, but only if it isn't of any trouble!" Hikari managed to blurt, face a perfect scarlet as she slowly made her way out of the car, practically stumbling out from her seat.

Spilling out onto the concrete side-walk, the tiny brunette quickly gathered her heavy leather satchel, readjusting it atop her shoulders before clearing her throat. She appeared positively flustered beyond words.

And Yamato found it downright adorable.

"It's not any trouble, Kari." The blonde assured softly, smiling, as he began to reset the stick into proper gear.

The eighteen-year-old gave a slight nod, murmuring her thanks for his services as she shut the door. She saw him begin to drive off, lingering for a moment, before turning her heel.

Barely two steps when she heard a familiar raspy voice call out from behind her.

"Sweet dreams, Kari!"

The auburn-haired girl blinked, stunned, as her fading blushing coming back in full-force. She took a daring glance at the departing vehicle, waiting for the glint of the sapphire-paint to fade into the night.

As it did, the eighteen-year-old fell back into motion, trudging tiredly to her apartment, pounding in the necessary coordinates to allow her access to the building. Somewhere between walking through the front doors and walking through her apartment door; she realized something.

She needed to buy more cough drops.

-:-

Review! (or I'll maliciously hurt you! )


	4. Chapter 4: From Bad, To Worse

**Chapter 4**: From Bad To Worse

-:-

The alarm's strident knell wrenched Hikari awake, a rather disgruntled groan emitting her lips.

A faintly tanned arm reached out from under pastel-pink sheets; feeling around aimlessly for the source of her vexation. With a relieved sigh, she slammed the snooze button on the near-by digital clock and efficiently deactivated the annoying blare of her set wake-up call.

She then flopped over onto her back, rubbing the remnants of slumber from her eyes before fluttering them open, bright crimson-red irises adjusting to the light. She sighed and remained still for a moment, recalling the prior night.

Every logical, and ill-logical, explanation for whatever she and Yamato had exchanged last evening flitted across her mind. The heat of the moment, she thought, or the atmosphere, was another.

She could very well spend the rest of the day telling herself these…excuses. She could very well type a three page essay justifying that the strange, somewhat mutual attraction between the two was nothing more then Hikari making more out of nothing.

But she couldn't, very well, stop the fact that in the deepest pit of her belly she knew damn well that every one of those excuses was an outright lie and that the somewhat mutual attraction between them wasn't her making more out of nothing.

Hikari sighed, heavily, as she jerked her covers up off her person, throwing them noisily against her bed and unsettlingly satisfied by the loud thump it made upon its landing. She pulled herself onto her feet, stalking over to her closet to choose an outfit for the day.

The sooner she got to work, the sooner she could get this off her mind.

-:-

Hikari was gasping for breath by the time she reached the outside of Teen Vogue's large entrance door, leaning heavily against the door paneling for support.

She had missed her bus, and what with Taichi having taken the spare car for school, the eighteen-year-old was forced to run the entire way to the office. Luckily for her, the Teen Vogue building wasn't all too far from her apartment complex. Though a five minute walk in the high-heeled knee-length leather boots she was sporting was sheer torture, let alone a twenty-minute run.

But some sacrifices had to be made for fashion, no matter how painful they may be.

After regaining enough composure to seem presentable, Hikari pushed past the tinted glass swivel doors and hurried through Teen Vogue's narrow corridors. She swiftly made her way up the winding staircase that had met her, then down the long hallway soon after, before finally stumbling into Ms. Tachikawa's large office space.

The woman in question was currently hunched over her fine, polished oak wood table; scrutinizing the several papers and photographs that scattered the table with a critical eye. Her pretty face was creased with firm concentration, every so and then throwing one of the papers off the table and carelessly onto the floor.

As Hikari made a move to voice her presence, a pale hand lifted in motion to stop the other female.

"I assume you've brought the photos from last night's show." Mimi droned flatly, pouring over one particular photo with a trained eye.

"O-Of course." Hikari paused for a moment, clearing her throat.

"I-I mean yes, here Ms. Tachikawa."

The eighteen-year-old's slender arms jerked forward after the words left her mouth, the large leather portfolio clutched tightly between her hands. Teen Vogue's resident editor clicked her tongue between her teeth before snatching the expensive case from the other girl's hold.

The younger brunette bit her lip with uncertainty, that familiar anxious feeling beginning to surface. Ms. Tachikawa remained indifferent at first, expression still firm and unyielding, until she came across one particular picture.

All at once, her impassive expression twisted into one of grand disgust, lips curling into a dark glower and brow screwing into a scowl of its own. She set aside the other photos, one glossy sheet of paper still held between her skilful fingers.

She then lifted her gaze towards her young intern, face slightly pained and distraught.

"The photos were superb, fathoming and snaring every ounce of the artist's passion. I can practically feel their souls flaring through the pictures; a gift that has taken decades for some of our photographers to master."

The speech made the eighteen-year-old double back a bit, eyes wide and disbelieving of her own ears. But stunned shock quickly gave way for quivering fear as her superior's woefully moved expression burst into one of irked repulsion, just as earlier.

"Which is why I cannot seem to comprehend the dilettante angles and mediocre flashes done with The Wolves. You photograph them like a fan, not photographer; with platitudinous slanted angles and disgusting sparks of light that nearly wash out the singer's face."

Each disdainful word, repulsed twist of her mouth and chiding stare was more then Hikari could bear. She took criticism to core, wanting nothing more then to be on genial terms with everybody.

The aspect of someone, anyone thinking badly of her made the eighteen-year-old well up with tears.

"Ms. Yagami, you have shown me your ability to its fullest and I expect it each and every time, in entirety, not in sporadic fragments. On the next show, I want a roll of film designated solely for The Wolves."

She wanted to sink to the floor and just sob like a silly child because the lady fates were being terribly unfair. They throw her this wonderfully amazingly handsome charmer to completely throw her off keebler on the first day of work who now was supposed to be the focal point of her next endeavor.

As Ms. Tachikawa opened her mouth, probably to berate her on several other bad aspects of her photography skills, the office door came swinging open.

A man stood in the doorway, a rather short-man with a short-cropped mane of rich russet auburn-brown. He looked to be about twenty-three or so, but dressed as if he were fifty; wearing a long-sleeved button up shirt of pastel yellow, tucked into a pair of snug tan khaki slacks. A thick vest sweater of burgundy red was worn over the shirt and a pair of shiny brown leather boots on his feet.

A large bouquet of deep wine red and rich blushing pink roses were clutched tightly in his left hand, a brown-leather attaché case gripped in his right.

Hikari took note as Ms. Tachikawa's face burned as red as the flowers in the gentleman's hands, a smile beginning to pull her lips despite her efforts to hinder it.

"Koushi," She murmured in a breathy whisper, the photo in her grasp slipping from her fingers like a leaf in the fall.

"You're early."

The auburn-haired man chuckled half-heartedly yet apologetically at that, his own cheeks warming at her words. He reached up with his hand, the one with the flowers and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Mimi, it's just that Professor Crane had permitted early dismissal due to the abrupt discovery of the homo erectus being from the early 300 A.D. era. He found that today should be spent as a celebratory day." He admitted softly, affectionately; but quickly caught himself as he took note of the other female's presence.

He promptly cleared his throat, straightening his posture as he cast the other female a cordial glance.

"Hello Miss, I am Koushiro Izumi, Ms. Tachikawa's fiancée."

Hikari felt her eyes widen to that of saucers, slowly turning about to give Teen Vogue's editor a queer stare. This was her husband…well, soon to be husband. They seemed terribly mismatched, a historic professor and a fashion executive.

A true ring of beauty and brains.

"Well, Ms. Yagami, you may leave now. But remember what I told you, The Wolves." Mimi spoke quickly and hastily, jerking the portfolio to the other female.

"Have a good day."

The eighteen-year-old swallowed heavily, blushing as if it were she who had intruded upon the two lovers. She nodded to her superior, muttering affirmations under her breath as she made fast strides out the door.

-:-

Today was, without question, a bad day.

The entire ordeal with Yamato was well-enough, the metaphoric equivalent of having her heart tossed carelessly into a blender and now was nothing but a chaotic, lost, helpless abyss of emotions. She liked him, she didn't, it was the atmosphere, it was this, it was that…

And then to crown off her grandeur emotional melt down, she had missed her bus and undeniably irritated her boss, which only accelerated further by producing an awkward situation between she and her betrothed.

Yes, today was definitely a bad day.

Hikari sighed heavily at that, sifting through the several items that housed her tiny purse in search of her house keys. In the difficult process, her portfolio slipped from under her arm and sent its contents skittering across the cement flooring.

The eighteen-year-old groaned despairingly, feeling her eyes burn with pitying tears as she fell to her knees to retrieve the fallen papers. She hadn't bothered to place them in proper order, corners protruding out at all sides, as she shoved them back into its leather folder.

She was just straightening to her feet when the door before her came swinging open, causing the female to stumble back in surprise. Her brother stood on the opposing side, dressed in a pair of blue plaid pajamas and a short-sleeved white shirt, a long-sleeved unzipped grey sweater worn over that.

"Tai?" Hikari questioned in a stunned tone, face puckering with befuddlement as she rose to full height.

"What are you doing home so early? I thought you had class?"

The auburn-haired male gave a little careless shrug of his shoulders.

"Some big discovery by one of the professors or something…" He answered lightly, reaching up and scratching a particularly irritating spot at the back of his scalp. He sighed before speaking once more, failing to notice the sudden burst of color across his younger sister's cheeks.

"Well I'll be back in a minute or two, Kar. I'm gonna pass by the corner market to get a new carton of milk…" He paused suddenly, indifferent expression gnarling into one of indignation as he tilted his head over his shoulder.

"…since YAMATO over here ended up knocking our other carton down the sink!"

The brunette didn't really hear anything else beyond the muttering of Yamato's name, her face growing warmer then before. That urge to just crumple onto the slightly dampened cement pathways of her apartment complex surfaced fast and hard. How exactly was she supposed to deal with her said-object of affections when he was currently waiting in the room next over?

Perhaps he wouldn't talk to her, she assured silently, perhaps he would say a quick hello and then turn back to the television.

She gulped away the sudden flow of farce excuses and hopes that had accumulated in her throat, knowing damn-well that he wouldn't just say hello and in all probability that he would talk to her.

And she would just have to deal with it, whether she liked it or not.

The eighteen-year-old felt her eyes widen as she felt something soft brush against the flesh of her cheek, wrenched from her inner-musings. Disappointment unknowingly settled across her being as she discovered it was merely Tai, of who muttered another good-bye before stepping past her, ambling down the hallway.

Hikari sighed at that, scowling at her silly thoughts as she entered the port of the apartment. She absently shut the door behind her, awaiting the familiar click before coming further into the dwelling.

She had only managed one step into the living room when her movements stilled together all at once.

The Wolves lead singer was sprawled along the couch, one hand tucked behind his head while the other gripped the tiny remote control, half-heartedly flicking through the television channels. He wore a pair of pleasantly tight blue jeans, a snug short-sleeved white shirt encasing his upper-half.

It was casual and comfortable, yet oozing that ever-cool air so innately Yamato Ishida.

The blonde glanced away from the television screen, eyes widening at his sight of her. He flashed her one of those grins as he absently shut off the television set across from him.

"I'm guessing you got back from work." He remarked, pulling himself up into a sitting position as he propped his feet onto the coffee table placed before the sofa.

"How'd the photos come out?"

Hikari blushed something fierce, reaching up with a trembling hand to push her loose strands away from her face, tucking the thick stuff behind her ears. She swallowed, and then gulped; nothing at all seeming to get that nervous thing of uncertainty that was efficiently messing with all of her senses.

Her mouth was bone-dry, everything melting into a repulsive grey color and nerves gone cold and numb.

A struggling moment, a shuddering breath and then she had finally managed to fathom her voice once more.

"It was fine except for yours."

She could have mentally beaten herself to a bloody pulp right at that moment, visibly cringing at her own choice of horrible wording. It was The Wolves, not he personally, The Wolves. But there was little to say now, since Yamato's brow lifted in stunned question, mouth opening to say something.

"She says I need more of the band," She quickly spout, cutting off the male from speech and trying her best to keep her blood flow through her lower-half instead of her face.

"More up-close shots and stuff."

The twenty-one-year-old smirked at that, settling into the cushions of the sofa with a confident sigh, hands clasping at the back of his head.

"Well of course you need more shots of us, we're The Wolves." He stated with an all-knowing kind of air, casting the female a contented stare.

"Would you mind if I saw the old shots?"

Hikari nodded twice, legs eagerly closing the distance between the two and handing the blonde her portfolio. As he opened the large case, his gaze lifted back up to the brunette, stare questioning.

"You can sit you know, I don't bite." He teased softly, the corner of his mouth curling into a mischievous grin as he patted the vacant spot at his left.

"That is, unless, you want me too."

On any other occasion she would've found that comment disgusting and a grand turn-off, but spilling out from Yamato's mouth…it sounded all too appealing. The key factor of him being a charmer was spat out viciously and loudly in her head, over and over, as she frantically fought the sudden flutter of tingling sensations from her stomach.

She swallowed, for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day, as she carefully took seating next to the older male. She crossed one leg over the other, folded her hands onto her lap and quietly awaited his next words.

It seemed to drag on for eternity, the blonde pouring over the images with great care, brow puckering slightly in something uncertain. He seemed neither appalled nor happy by them, only examining them with practiced indifference.

For some reason, Hikari found his opinion far more imperative then that of any fashion magazine.

He suddenly gathered the photos back into a neat stack, setting the glossy papers back into its container with a single photo remaining in his grasp. He suddenly moved in dangerously close to the younger girl's face, lips a wavering moment away from her ear.

"Care to tell me what this one is for?"

The fact that his voice had become eerily, mind-shatteringly sultry was the first thing to come to mind; right after the fact she had Yamato Ishida's lips practically grazing the flesh of her ear. The air was entirely comprised of his potent scent, her nerves a flame with his intake and outtake of breath and her throat had swelled shut, lungs constricting due to the lack of air.

Her eyes focused then refocused, trying her best to discern the photo he was talking about. It took about a full five minutes before finally making out the lines of the image, her face burning even more then she thought possible when she realized which one it was.

It was a photo of Yamato and only him, his head tilted away slightly away from the camera lens with an unabashed, unconscious smile across his face. It was a candid shot, obviously, of a close-up of the side-view of his face, his golden locks falling rakishly about his head without a whim of uniformity.

It was a beautiful picture, in Hikari's mind, one she had taken upon her own personal will and for her own personal care. She had intended to keep that one at home but must have forgotten in her rushed movements earlier that morning to set it aside. And now she was going to have to explain the very questionable photo to the said object.

Another gulp.

"I-I ha-had one ph-photo left for the roll." The eighteen-year-old managed to say, wanting to sink away into the cushions beneath her at that current moment.

She prayed with every ounce of her being that God would spare her any more deeply embarrassing moments for the rest of the day. The lack of blood flow to the rest of her body was seriously beginning to take a medical toll on the girl, her head growing light and dizzy.

He was silent for a moment, which seemed far longer in the brunette's mind, as he contemplated her response. He bit the corner of his lip in tortured debate and thus forming the sexiest expression Hikari ever came across.

Ever.

Then, he sighed, unaware of the sudden gush of warmth that kissed the eighteen-year-old's golden-tanned flesh.

"Well, I look good." He stated with a nod of the head, pulling away as he re-situated himself on the comfortable sofa they sat upon.

"In fact, I'd have to say I look downright…"

And the words came out before she could think.

"Sexy."

That die-on-the-spot urge from prior paled into comparison as to what she felt now, whatever she felt now. If she had known taking this internship would make her life a living, breathing, walking hell; she wouldn't have taken it in the first place!

She missed the days when she could casually wave at Yamato without the slightest qualm, without dissecting each and every word that managed to roll out off his wonderfully, pleasantly, deliciously full kissable lips.

Which were now hovering perilously over her own…wait, what? Hikari had to blink several times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating and only felt herself cringe when she found out she wasn't.

In the small time between her inadvertently clarifying Yamato's sexiness and going into a severe mental lashing, the man in question had closed nearly all the distance between the two.

He held the strangest look on his face; confusion, horror, a twinge of disgust (at her, no less) and…pleasure?

Without question, her day had gone from bad to worse.

-:-

**KoumiLoccness**: Haha, first off, I love your screename. And second off, I added a bit of Mimi/Koushi just for you. ;P But, it's primarily going to be YaKari. I do thank you deeply for the review! Hope you keep reading!

**Aizlynn**: I'm so delighted to find out old readers came back! Thank you for reviewing! I'll try and post faster ;P

**Crest Of Music**: Okay, you are the sweetest damn person I ever met. Your review is so touching and I'm glad you came back to this story. I hope I can fulfill your expectations and keep you reading!

**BandGeek99**: I'm so glad to hear I have you intrigued by a YaKari. Hopefully, I keep you intrigued xD And I was skimming your profile and you love Tom Felton (Draco Malfoy) as well? :D Uhm, consider yourself my new best friend. lol (I really hope you continue reading this story after my very creepy statement prior . ) Uh...thank you so much for the review!

**The Lost-Kitten**: I'm so glad you enjoy this! As a write, I just get so delighted when others enjoy my stories; makes me feel like I'm doing something (lol, sorry for the cheesey-ness.) That and, I read your profile and you're from the UK? Lucky! I'm a sucker for their accents! xD

**Mystical23**: Dude, thanks for liking my story and writing structure! xD Some people say I tend to over-detail but eh, whatevs!

Thank you to all other reviewers and I'm sorry I didn't reply sooner in previous chapters, but I was so eager to post the chapters up!

Review (wonder what it feels like to be chopped up into millions of pieces? Yeah, you should definitely review or else...)


	5. Chapter 5: Another Faceless Slip

Night Talks: Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**: Another Faceless Slip

So you know how I said **everything would be the same**; like the original? Not!

I sorta quirked the beginning of this differently from the original, as well as Hikari's outfit. The initial one didn't seem to fit her persona correctly, though this one doesn't really either…but whatevs.

-:-

"Sexy."

Yamato felt his brow rise at her remark, feeling the echo of her words reverberating inside the pit of his belly. Had…had he heard her right?

It wasn't as if the young blonde didn't receive compliments like that, in fact, it was something engraved into his daily routine. But there was something different, hearing it from little Hikari Yagami.

The twenty-one-year-old leaned in slightly, placing his face directly over the petite brunette's. He watched as she caught a breath in the middle of her throat, her face lighting up a brilliant red.

He felt himself smiling at the reaction; deeply amused at the sheer innocence of her reactions. It had been a long time since he felt that; innocence. A real long time.

And suddenly the older male began to notice something more beyond that innately pure, innocence that exuded little Hikari Yagami. In fact, he noticed that little Hikari Yagami wasn't so little any more.

In fact, he noticed that his best friend's little sister and grown up into a very adult, _very_ desirous woman.

His eyes began to make their treacherous decent on the girl's frame; feeling himself very pleased at the sight. A long, slender neck that led to a deliciously full and perky set of--

The door slammed and instantly caused the blonde to jerk away from the younger female, nearly falling off the couch in the process. Taichi fell into the living room not a moment later, absently ruffling the wetness from his thick mane of hair.

"Can you believe that soon as I step out of the store the rain starts _pouring_?!" The twenty-two-year-old exclaimed incredulously, head shaking with disbelief at his own misfortune.

He then sighed, shoulders slouching as he hurried through the living room and to the kitchen.

"Hey Kar, Yamato and I have some pizza left if your hungry." Her brother called from the kitchen, the sound of the fridge door opening and then shutting being heard.

Hikari felt herself jerk at the mention of _his_ name, heart quivering uncontrollably and heat gushing to her face. Taichi continued to ramble on about his lack of good timing with the weather, which was all reduced into an incoherent hum, as the eighteen-year-old stared endlessly at the male sitting across from her.

Yamato was half-sprawled across the opposite end of the sofa, arm draped over the arm-rest and one leg propped onto the near-by table, the other leg dangling off the couch itself. His head was slumped forward; hazardous spikes of brilliant gold hung over a good percentage of his face.

All in all he looked ashamed, downright ashamed.

And it tore at her, like a warm knife through butter, causing the throbbing muscle in her chest cavity to give an abject twist of pain.

"I-I ate already. I'll b-b-be in my r-room." She blurted in a flourish, quickly gathering her belongings and darting out of the room, her tiny frame disappearing into the hallway shadows.

-:-

"…I find the sudden trend for horizontal stripes appalling really. I mean, that design only gives to make one appear larger then they truthfully are. And who would want that?"

Hikari gave an absent nod to the endless diatribe from a fellow intern, twenty-year-old Miyako Inoue, who was deploring the fashion industry's lack of visually accepting motifs for the more full-figured female clientele.

Though there was no actual source of reason to complain since Miyako was naturally born with that of a dancer's physique, tall, slender and incredibly lean. She had an amazingly long, at least by the opposing brunette's standards, mane of delightfully pale lavender hair, which brushed the middle of her slender thighs.

It was a shade of hair-color which the youngest Yagami hadn't yet to come across, though with her recent internship at Teen Vogue, she had seen many a questionable pigment. Deep maroon, a disgustingly bright green, pastel pink—

"You there Kari?"

The sudden closeness of the voice caused the girl to snap out from her thoughts, nearly stumbling back in surprise as she found the purple-haired female peering directly down at her, face hanging precariously over her own.

_Just_ like **his** did yesterday.

"I…I'm fine." The brunette managed, words slow and precise, face puckering with the effort.

The other intern frowned darkly at the response, rising up fully from her own recliner seat and stalking over to the eighteen-year-old. Miyako then grabbed the unsuspecting girl by her shoulders, giving them a firm squeeze as she jerked her around.

"Like I'm gonna believe that." She sneered knowingly in the brunette's face, grinning slightly.

"You haven't listened to a crock of what I've said and obviously something far more important then my words of wisdom are plaguing you. And if it's far more superior to that if _my_ insights, then it must be great. So go tell."

Hikari glanced away at that, biting at the corner of her lip with uncertainty and nervously twiddling her fingers on her lap. The troubles and worries that besieged the girl ever since early yesterday evening were overwhelming, if not draining.

She couldn't honestly discuss this issue with her brother for obvious reasons and talking to Takeru would just make for a more awkward situation. But having it, having the image of pained torture on the blonde's face etched into her mind…it hurt far more then one could describe.

"Its just guy problems, ya know?" The eighteen-year-old heaved after the struggling moment, tone desperate and long-suffering. She then slumped forward in defeat, propping her elbows onto her knees and cradling her face in the palms of her hands.

"I really like him and I even I get the strangest vibes from him as if…as if he liked me back or something. But he's a notorious flirt and I could just be making something out of nothing…not to mention the fact he happens to be my older brother's friend!"

It was then that the tears she had been holding back for a near day had spilled over. Miyako immediately moved forward and scooped up the weeping girl into her arms, gently rubbing Hikari's soothingly, sympathetically. She allowed the younger female to openly snivel into her front shirt, wetness quickly soaking to her flesh.

Only after the loud, incessant sobs had reduced to sporadic whimpers did the purple-haired twenty-year-old pull away.

The brunette gazed helplessly upward at her paler-haired companion like that of a lost child to an adult, eyes bright and glassy from the tears, curves of her lightly tanned cheeks sullied with smears of black mascara. She sniffled a little bit, reaching up to quickly wipe away the lingering wetness of her tears, for a more acceptable appearance.

A slight hang-nail was grounds for being stoned to death at Teen Vogue and the youngest Yagami wasn't about to find out the consequences of smudging eye make-up.

"I'm sorry about that Miyako." Hikari whispered, voice soft and murmuring, with her head bowed in shame.

"It was all too much I suppose."

The lavender-haired female nodded understandingly, watching the smaller brunette with soft, apologetic eyes. There was a notable rift of sheer silence, the two interns exchanging not even a whisper.

A sense of awkwardness was beginning to settle when Miyako shot to her feet, reaching over and snatching the younger girl by the wrist.

"Well we'll just have to solve that problem won't we?" The twenty-year-old called loudly over her shoulder as she eagerly lead her darker-haired friend down several hallways.

While thoroughly confused by her words, Hikari permitted herself to be dragged about the corridors without the slightest breath of reluctance. It was only when she found herself standing before a rack of clothing designated specifically for the Dolce & Gabbana summer wardrobe samples, did she voice her hesitancy.

"Miyako what are you--"

"I'm gonna pretty you up so that you aren't making something out of nothing." The other girl announced with a wide grin, already plucking several garments off the endless row of clothing.

As the eighteen-year-old made a move to object, the other female shoved the brunette and the massive pile of matching outfits into one of the near-by fitting rooms.

"By the time I'm done with you Kari, that guy won't know what hit him!" The elder intern's voice floated over the door's barrier.

Hikari only shuddered at her companion's confident words, feeling a sense of unease coil in her belly like a snake. Something told her that her friend's strange attempts at remedying the predicament would only further worsen it.

-:-

'_What are you doing! This is absurd…completely absurd! You SHOULD turn around right now and go home. Just go home and change into your ole comfy shirt and sweats cause this little stunt isn't going to get him to see you beyond his best friend's stupid little sister--'_

The sound of laughter caught her ears and quickly forced away her dark thoughts, an auburn-haired head lifting up curiously at the source. There were large groups situated before the Odaiba Senior Center, mostly comprised of rebellious little teenagers and half-drunk college students looking for some wild fun.

Hikari swallowed heavily at that, hugging her camera bag to her chest as she slowly made her way through the massive crowds. She ignored the shadowed, curious stares that trailed after her; her steps growing faster as her heartbeat quickened.

She couldn't stand it when people looked at her. It made her feel like a child who had done something wrong and now was getting a fierce scolding from their mother.

In her haste movement to escape the heavy scrutiny, she barely noticed the other person walking in her very same direction and came into a very loud collision. The eighteen-year-old let out a slight yelp of surprise as she stumbled back at the sudden barrier, thankfully gathering her balance before falling completely.

"Kari?" Deep, rough with a slight rasp at its edge.

Almost instantly, any color whatsoever drained from Hikari's pale, peach-colored flesh, not wanting and not willing to see who she had clumsily ran in to. She could easily just turn around, as she had silently told herself earlier and _should_ have done, and run back home.

But there would go the internship, the college credentials, Yamato…

When the auburn-haired female finally managed enough courage to actually meet her companion's gaze, she was surprised to find the male, in what she could only term as, a zombie-like state.

His jaw had gone lax, lying blatantly open as he gapped in stunned silence. His arms lay limp at his sides, like wilting lilies, with the thumb on his left hand constantly twitching every second or so. And those eyes, his very pretty eyes, widened and rounded to amazing limits, were gazing at…

Hikari felt her face burn at the realization, lowering her own stare to glance at her attire.

Miyako had somehow coerced her, with a life threat and the throwing of a sharp-looking letter opener, into a very low-cut, very revealing top.

It was of a soft peach color, the silk-like material clinging to her like a second skin. The sleeves cinched up until her elbows, where they burst out in a wide bell design. Delicate rows of frill lined the deep, V-neckline which exposed far too much of her upper-half than she was comfortable with. A pair of light blue jeans hugged the curve of her hips, just low enough reveal her toned, flat belly.

Her ultra-fine strands of soft chestnut brown were left unbound about her shoulders and a thin film of gloss done over her lips.

Something the youngest Yagami would never wear upon a regular day basis, something she would never even consider. But if it was one thing, it was that it definitely got the twenty-one-year-old's undivided and entire attention.

"Hey Yam-Man, we're gonna go up in--" The statement had stalled in his wide throat as he too fell into the catatonic state his golden-haired mate was in.

Hikari was beginning to think having those hundred-so concert-goers gaping at her was far more comfortable then the source of her past days despairs and his friend doing so. But thankfully the incomplete statement had jarred Yamato from his reverie.

He quickly averted his stare towards the male at his side and away from her person, forcing an obviously uncomfortable cough, before clearing his throat. A light shade of scarlet began to fill his face…and then the nape of his neck, soon followed by the tips of his ears.

Then he glanced at the watch encircling his wrist, blanching at the sight.

"…two minutes. Come on Trunks, we gotta go do sound check one more time." The blonde gave his mate a good jab at the side with his elbow, efficiently knocking the guitarist out of his shocked state and into one of annoyance.

"You could just tap my shoulder, man." Trunks growled as he turned about and made his way back into the building, casting the band-leader a deadly glare.

"Yeah, yeah…" The twenty-one-year-old concurred absently with a light flick of the wrist, head tilting backward to take a fleeting glance at the pretty brunette.

Hikari waited until his tall head of bright gold could no longer be discerned amongst the ever-shifting throng of concert-attendees. Then, with a deep fortifying breath, she took one step forward.

Followed by another. And then another.

And then soon she was just another faceless slip in the horde of rebellious teenagers and bored college students with nothing to do on a Saturday night.

-:-

**Princess of Thieves**: I'm so glad I got you into YaKari's! xD Or at least mine. And yes, it would be so conveniently perfect for Gatomon to come in and accidently' shove our Kari into Yamato xp. I'm certain Hikari would be mighty pissed if that happened. Thanks for the review!

**Mystical23**: xP Koumi is a pretty darned cute couple, but I don't think they'll appear a lot more x.X Hopefully I can update sooner! Thanks for the review!

**KoumiLoccness**: Yeah, I really hate common couples like TaKari and ish. It's sorta boring after a while, ya know? I'm gonna try to add a bit more Koumi-liciousness for ya, but it won't be as prevalent since this is mainly a YaKari. Sorry hun, but thanks for the review!

**BandGeek99**: Oh yes, the torture—I mean fun, yes fun, will continue. ; And there is not problem with obsessing over some eye-candy, some guys are too hot to not drool over; like Tom Felton, or Sean Biggerstaff or ..yeah oo. So, who's the hot dude on the boat? ; Thanks for the review!

Thanks to all other reviewers for well…reviewing xD Hope I'll satisfy you dudes soon! And by the by, I might not update as soon as usual since my **senior prom** is coming up (this Friday, may 16 to be exact) lala. Sorry, I had to mention it xD

So please, be a doll and review. (I'll give you a cookie.)


	6. Chapter 6: Just This Night

Dear Readers…

**Chapter 6**: Just This Night

I WILL say at the end of this chapter, it might get a little **spiced **up, if you get my drift. But yeah, thou hath been warned.

-:-

"Uh…no thanks. Really. My brother's gonna pick me up later."

Hikari quickly pivoted her heel and nearly sprinted away from the heavily inebriated college student, ignoring his calls for her to return. That was the tenth guy this night that had offered her a ride home, with a less than debonair wink of suggestion after.

She stopped; glancing back over her shoulder to assure the drunken creep was not trailing her. The brunette released a thoroughly repulsed shudder at the thought, carelessly pulling her long tresses up into a bun.

It was well past midnight and the center was still full with bands and fans alike. Several beer bottles and other unpleasant items scattered the floor beneath her, the eighteen-year-old mindfully jumping over a questionable pile of yellow liquid.

"It's definitely time to head home." Hikari muttered tiresomely under her breath, clutching her satchel of camera rolls to her chest.

She was going to get home, change out of this painfully ridiculously (or ridiculously painful) attire Miyako had given her and soak in the bath tub for a good hour or so. And she would give her violet-haired companion all hell tomorrow and inform the girl that it did absolutely nothing.

The youngest Yagami grimaced at her angry thoughts, shaking the bitter feelings away from her being. It was her fault anyhow, expecting him to notice…

The brunette was suddenly jostled from her musings, quite literally in fact, as some random boy bumped into her. She ignored his very slurred apology, instead found herself intrigued by the reason why the boy had bumped into her in the first place.

It seemed the attendees of this rock show had gathered into a circle, laughing and egging on whatever was occurring within its center. Curious, Hikari shoved her tiny frame through the rowdy crowd, her eyes rounding at the sight.

Several band mates from varying bands at this show were having drinking contests, several tubes wiring from the person's mouth to the keg itself. The eighteen-year-old was simply appalled by the display, feeling her face twist with disgust.

She was without a doubt going home. Now.

And she was just about to leave, really, until one particular drinking contestant caught her sight. Yamato was seated on the floor, gulping down the alcoholic liquid with eager vigor. Perhaps too eager since several moments later, the straw-like tube was forced out of his mouth as he coughed up the dangerous beverage.

The crowd roared with anger, throwing insults at the golden-haired singer for his action. The twenty-one-year-old only rolled over onto the wooden floor in defeat, tossing the rubber tube as far away from his being as possible.

Hikari felt something twist in the cavities of her chest as one of the bystanders tried to force the over-sized straw back into Yamato's mouth. Piqued, the brunette marched over to where the blonde was collapsed, shoving the boy and the tube aside.

The tiny girl then proceeded to take the obviously drunken boy by the arm and began to lead him out of the Senior Center. She ignored the loud remarks of disappoint and more than crude comments of what she intended with Yamato that night.

She was going to get him out of here and home, before he did anything stupid.

Too preoccupied with her much older comrade, Hikari failed to notice the myriad of camera flashes towards her direction.

-:-

Hikari released a very relieved sigh when she finally arrived before the Camden Apartment Complex, shifting the car into first to park. She was certain Yamato would give her flack for touching his precious corvette (his first baby, as he so fondly called it) but that would have to be saved for tomorrow.

The tiny brunette glanced into the tiny backseat of the vehicle, feeling her slightly tensed features soften at the sight.

Since Yamato was far too big for the very cramped, less than accommodating seating in the back; he was a crumpled heap on the leather upholstery. He laid on his belly, legs turned up to him with his arms crossed beneath his face for a makeshift pillow.

Despite the obviously uncomfortable position, his features were the paragon of serenity. That usual chilling nonchalance that enrobed him had eased just a fraction to give way for a much more gentle and soft Yamato, one that might've always been if not for the abrupt separation of his beloved parents.

The eighteen-year-old didn't want to wake the slumbering blonde, but forced herself to reach over and rather uneasily began to pull him out from the car.

He groaned with objection, allowing all his weight to fall on his lower half. Hikari only rolled her eyes as she hoisted the boy up from the backseat, beginning to extremely long trek up to the apartment complex's third floor.

-:-

"Come on Yamato, you're gonna have to work with me here okay?" Hikari entreated desperately, trying her best to maintain her balance with another 100 something pounds added to her.

An indignant moan emitted the girl's lips as the much heavier Yamato Ishida haphazardly stumbled over his sluggish feet. They had at least made it to the third floor, forced to tiresomely stagger up three flights of stairs since the elevator had been under some new renovations.

Two rows of deep burgundy red doors lined the walls of the hallway, a lurid brown carpet lining the floor. Ignoring her less than posh surroundings, Hikari made her way down the pathway, carefully scanning the door for the correct number.

A gleaming, gold-plated 694 glinted under the ultra-bright lights of the hallway and the eighteen-year-old intern murmured a silent prayer of thanks to the heavens.

She reached over with her free arm to clumsily fumble through her pockets for his keys, instantly regretting the skin-tight jeans which enveloped the keys into a desperate hold. After a struggling moment, she began sliding the keys into its proper socket to no avail.

"Blue…" The golden-topped singer groggily clarified.

Hikari took a sharp inhalation of breath as she felt his lips graze her cheek in his process, her delicate fingers fervently shifting to the blue-painted key. She quickly inserted then turned, the door giving a tiny click of release as it opened.

The large slab of wood swung wide into darkness, the two clumsily teetering forth farther into the vast abyss. Outright shock besieged the female as she felt the eldest Ishida instinctively shrink back against her with a wordless, soft whimper.

He was afraid of the dark?

The only thing she could do was permit the arm that encircled his slight middle to tighten supportively, like a comforting hug. His grip eased slightly at that.

Hikari almost leapt with relief at the sight of the heavily worn, plush teal sofa and made her ways towards it. She carefully leaned over; Yamato's grasp slowly decreasing as she deposited his frame onto the soft cushions.

As she made a move to pull back, away from him; he distinctively yanked her back. He jerked back so hard she lost her balance all together and fell atop the male.

She yelped in surprise as his shockingly strong arms found their way possessively around her tiny waist. She had no time to react for soon after he shifted his position, placing her between himself and the backing of the sofa.

Her heart had effectively stopped beating all together. And her lungs had been expunged of all oxygen, like a burst balloon; limp and empty. All she could do was keep her gaze downcast, avoiding his, for if she were to catch sight of those beautifully deep sapphire orbs she would most likely drown in them.

He mumbled something incoherently as he brought her closer, or she moved in closer, whichever. She suddenly found her face nestled cozily against his chest; that delicately sweet, musky aroma that was so innately Yamato invading her being.

He murmured something again and she looked up out of habit. Instantly regret filled her senses, finding herself locked into his stare.

He peered down at her with heavy-lidded eyes, his lips partially open to leave them slightly moist and red and so kissable…

He gulped heavily, the motion rumbling through his bowels and over her frame. It rocked it her to her core.

"You're so beautiful, Hikari…" He purred gruffly, one of his hands reaching up to gently trail the side of her face.

That son-of-a-bitch called reason noted the very potent scent of alcohol that kissed her nose as he said it. Along with the fact that neither was in the correct state of mind to continue with such actions. And that Tai would have her head for this. And for certain, people would gossip relentlessly.

…and he had called her Hikari, for the first time, and it sounded so incredibly erotic and delicious and _right_--

And for this moment, this suspend time of Yamato and Hikari and nothing more and nothing else; none of that mattered.

He bent down slightly, smothering her lips with his own.

He tasted of alcohol, which she never had a tolerance for. She already felt her head grow light and spinning from the tiny taste.

He artfully shifted his head, gently forcing her jaw open with practiced ease. His tongue darted forth to explore the hot cavity, studying and touching every expanse as if his life depended on it.

And now she was all light-headed and spinning, for a different reason however.

There was still that single fiber resonating within herself, reminding her to go before she did something stupid and undeniably wake up in a mess of remorse. That fiber was dwindling fast as she felt him delicately nipping at her lower lip, his hands trailing her tiny frame.

She thought briefly of all the other girls that must have been in this position and how many times he had to do this to get so damned good at it. Everything screamed at her to stop and go.

_Just. Go._

She felt his hands at the neckline of her shirt, hesitating before moving any further. He pulled back from her lips, leaving her so terribly cold and alone in that instance.

She stared back up at him and saw this, this guy…who wasn't really a boy or a man, this lost thing in between. His deep blue pools seemed to have taken on a new light under the ever-shifting moon shafts streaming in through a new-by window.

Every inch of those orbs were shimmering with this need, this want, this desire for _her_. And it felt so good to be wanted and seen and kissed as a _woman_, not that stupid little child of light. They said she was beautiful and she could be his woman and he'd be her man and they'd just hold each other this night.

Just.

This.

Night.

And they did.

-:-

Review! (Cmon, don't be a prick.)


	7. Chapter 7: The Morning After

**Chapter 7**: The Morning After

-:-

A myriad of sparks flash before his eyes as he painstakingly forces them open; this unrelenting, pulsating throb pounding at every inch of his skull. He feels his belly begin to twist and contort and he swears on his mother's life he is never going to drink again.

Ever.

He sighed slightly as he began to roll over, but was forced to an abrupt halt when he found himself about to roll over on another person. The golden-haired singer tensed instantly at that, eyes flaring round to the size of saucers.

He tried ardently to recall who he had left with last night. Cringing, he hoped to the heavens it wasn't that girl who insisted on cutting a lock of his hair (for scientific reasons, she claimed)…she was just creepy.

When Yamato had managed enough nerve to actually face his current bed mate, he felt his stomach lurch again, this time for a whole different reason.

A head of chestnut-brown tresses was tucked cozily against his shoulder, still submerged in deep slumber. She had both arms wrapped around his middle with one of her long, long legs draped over him as well.

The twenty-one-year-old felt his heart trembling up against the innards of his ribcage, unable to neither get nor maintain a constant breathing pattern.

Now, Yamato was generally cool under pressure, really. He'd faced large, power-hungry creatures that of story books. He'd manage to satiate a good 100 or so crowd of very particular, very cruel college and high school students weekly.

Really. He wasn't one to crack under severe situations.

But there were some situations, like bedding this undeniably cute, invigoratingly sexy woman who happened to be your best friend's little sister. Oh, and after said best friend requested that you would watch out so disgusting perverts wouldn't take advantage or do such a thing.

Well real good job on this one, Ishida.

The very distressed male could do little more than lay there, not wanting to wake her up. And perhaps, the slightest bit (okay, more than a bit), enjoying the youngest Yagami curled up against his frame.

He twisted his head back slightly, grimacing at the blaring 10:30 A.M glaring at him from a near-by clock. His mother and Takeru were supposed to be arriving in less then half and hour and he was stark nude with an equally nude Hikari!

"Dammit…" He muttered absently to himself, allowing his head to fall back and hit the headrest in frustration.

God definitely hated him.

Perhaps his last comment had been said a bit louder than intended, cause the beautiful creature next time took a rough, loud intake of breathe. And every nerve, muscle and hair stopped moving or functioning in that instant.

Hikari released a loud, open-mouthed yawn; barely stifling it with a slight shift of her hand. She attempted to go back to sleep, soothingly rubbing her face up against the very…hard?

Her eyes slowly worked themselves open, bright crimson-pink eyes opening up to…flesh.

Everything from the prior night came driving back in full force; hitting her at all sides, all at once. And her brother, and the gossip, and all those stupid things like reason and practically came sauntering in soon after. And they were laughing, maliciously.

Yamato's breath was ragged and heavy; she cringed as its familiarity rang through her belly.

"Kari…" It was back to this again, wasn't it?

"Kari, what happened?" His voice sounded so terribly broken and lost; something unaccustomed when it came to the eldest Ishida.

Hikari remained perfectly still, resting her cheek on the pleasantly supple flesh of his chest. Her eyes were rounded and wide, staring endlessly at the room before her for some answer, for some solution.

"You were in that stupid drinking game," She started, somewhat huffily at the last remark.

"And I saw them trying to force you to drink more and more and I just had to get you out of there."

"How'd we get here?" He interjected with dire need, his fingers absently twisting one of her tresses between his fingers. He felt her sigh a bit before she continued.

"I took your keys and drove the 'vette." She paused a moment to see his reaction, but continued when she received none.

"You were in no state whatsoever to even sit upright, let alone walk; so I brought you up."

Another sigh.

"I-I brought you th-the living room and I placed you on the sofa and I-I fell or something, I don't know and we just-just--"

"Kissed." Yamato clarified in a whisper.

She nodded against his chest, clenching her eyes shut and hoping she'd wake up from this stilly, stupid dream? It's all a dream, right?

The golden-topped twenty-one-year-old suddenly wrenched himself up into a sitting position, grunting slightly from the motion. Hikari instantly pulled herself up at his side, placing a supportive hand on his arm.

Taken aback by her sudden display of concern, he glanced back at her with a quirked brow. Her face quickly burned at the motion, feeling herself completely stupid for worrying over him like that.

The heat on her face increased, suddenly, as she caught sight of other…body parts rising from its wake.

Bewildered by her adorably cherry-red face, he followed her stare downwards and nearly jerked over off the sofa to block her view. This perhaps wasn't the smartest move, considering he had one hell of a hang-over and was now a pathetic heap on his living room floor.

Hikari held back a giggle as she dropped down onto her knees, cradling the man's head onto her lap.

"Are you okay?" She inquired softly, slowly raking her fingers through his golden spikes.

He only grumbled something foul in response; palm sprawled over his pelvic area to hide it from perusal. Though as to why, he wondered, since she seemed to have taken sight of _all_ of him last night.

_The golden-topped male only grinned, continuing to rock his hips back and fro. His movements were slow, deliberate as he watched with pure delight at the petite brunette that writhed and squirmed beneath him, begging and near sobbing for it, for him._

"_Hikari…"_

Yamato wrenched up away form the female, his back turned to her as he eagerly scrambled for some sort of clothing. He was mumbling something foul as he found his boxers hidden under her lacy white bra.

At that the boy struggled to his feet, near teetering over in the process. Hikari quickly moved to his side, a steadying arm reaching out to his aid.

The Wolves singer jerked his arm away from her, as if burned by her touch. He stalked over to a near-by television set, plucking up his tattered black button up from the night prior.

"I-It's okay Yamato." Her voice was tiny, slight…like a little girl.

The twenty-one-year-old turned his heel abruptly, fiercely ignoring the painful throb in his head at the motion.

"Goddamit Kari, it's not. It's NOT okay!" He growled furiously, angrily snatching up his pants off the coffee table.

"God fucking dammit, you're like my little sister!"

Hikari stumbled back at his words, as if he had physically struck her. Soft crimson eyes rounded with disbelief, the words echoing in the far recesses of her mind. She lingered for a moment, numbly watching as the much older male violently clothed himself.

And then those delicate pink depths welled up with fresh hot tears.

She frantically began gathering her own garments, mindlessly pulling them on as she struggled to compose herself. She had managed just past her shirt and pants when a piteous sob rolled forth form her throat.

"I-I'm s-sorry Yamato." She mewled painfully as she fruitlessly wiped the tears with the back of her hand.

She quickly gathered her belongings, stumbling over to the doorway. She paused however, glancing over her shoulder.

Nothing but cold silence met the slight intern, his back turned to her in recognition of their separation. Hikari bit back another sob.

"G-Goodbye."

Yamato remained perfectly still, refusing to yield to anything, to that strangled yell that so ardently wished to leave his throat, to that indescribable agony that was eating away at his innards, to that oh so pained cry that burned his ears.

The door wafted shut with a click.

And the tall, proud Yamato Ishida crumbled to the ground.

-:-

**BlondeEko**: There really aren't that many YaKari fics out there and I honestly wish there were. I mean, the handful that are aren't, not to sound mean, written very well. But I am glad you like my story! I hope you like to twists and turns on this one! Keep reading!

**lisavallen**: Aw, you're so sweet! Hope I can fulfill your expectations! Keep reading!

**the lost-kitten**: I know-mon, I'm surprised I managed to write it-mon. lol. I'll try and update soon!...mon. xD

**KoumiLoccness**: You turned 26!? My heavens, happy belated birthday! Hope you didn't get piss drunk xP But yes, Koumi / Yakari love. Keep reading!

**ShindoW-Kitsu Ishida**: Well, at least I gave you a story you could be interested in. I do agree that it's hard to find well-written stories, not just in the YaKari ship. Keep reading and 

I do think all authors should care about their reviewers, I mean, they are who we write for. :P

**AbnoxiousBlonde**:I'm sucha sucker for romance! xD I couldn't make Yama-chan a complete GUY and have him bed Hikari with no feelings. But keep reading! Much Thanks!

**BandGeek99**: Man, I never realized I made everything around him blue. O.o; I guess it's some subconscious thing, but thanks for noticing, now I'll be more aware xD And I did read your profile about 'Hot Guy On Boat', I totally do that all the time. Like this hot dude I saw at the mall once. O.o Keep readin :D

**Botan and Kurama lover**: Thanks :D

**Aizlynn**: Oh certainly our poor Hikari seems to just be going down from here. But you'll just have to wait an see ;D Keep reading!

**Crest Of Music**: Ah, I remember your name on the old story. It's great to see you found this again! And don't be ridiculous about not writing anything in a while. I'm sure school life (assuming you haven't graduated already) is a real, pardon my French, bitch. xD And that doesn't even account friends, or family or lovers . anyway, I'll stop making you feel awkward. Keep reading!

**Serenity Blossom**: Uhm, I sorta kinda wish Yamato Ishida would come to life so him and I could have a scandalous love affair…or, at least, me chasing him down the street . Hahaha, I was kidding…yeah…o.o

THANK YOU to all (don't think I forgot you **Yakari-Takari luverr** and **sakurahatake18**) reviewers! I do love that I spent like ¼ of the page writing thanks to you dudes. xD

Review! (I'll just straight up kill you if you don't. You think I'm playin?)


	8. Chapter 8: Tabloid Catastrophe!

**Chapter 8**: Tabloid Catastrophe!

-:-

Hikari hastily wiped the tears from her face as she exited one of the restroom stalls, the toilet flushing behind her automatically by motion detection.

She carelessly plopped her purse down onto one of the many marble sinks erected in the Teen Vogue's lavatory. She grimaced at her reflection; her auburn locks in knotted tangles. The peach top from the night prior was wrinkled and sloppily twisted about her tiny frame.

She only sighed as she quickly adjusted the garment into a more presentable appearance. As Hikari padded on a touch of foundation to conceal the puffiness from her eyes, she silently marveled at how the front desk didn't shoot her straight on the spot for her fashion faux pas.

Once done, the eighteen-year-old snatched a brush from her purse and drug a comb through the knotted tresses. With a good effort, the beautifully chestnut-brown strands cascaded about her shoulders in a slightly frizzed mass.

Tilting her head to the side to give a final brush to the brown mass, she felt her eyes widen at the relatively large pink-purple marking at the nape of her neck.

The girl immediately dropped the brush from her hold, nearly lunging to her bag to retrieve the concealer from prior.

"Hikari!"

The intern jerked about at the call, the makeup compact falling from her grasp. She released a sigh of relief when she saw the familiar head of lavender locks.

"Miyako, you scared--"

"What'd you do?!" The fellow intern interjected wildly, grabbing the smaller girl by the shoulders.

"Ms. Tachikawa was ballistic this morning!" Miyako elaborated as she proceeded to tug the brunette by the arm out of the restroom.

"She didn't say why, but she kept on saying that when you get in, I was to send you to her office. **Immediately**."

It was in that precise instant that the eighteen-year-old intern came to the resounding conclusion that someone hated her up there. Or, at least, enjoyed to see the diminutive brunette squirm in despair.

Now don't get her wrong, Hikari prided herself on her generally chipper, optimistic view on life; but her life had been a living hell for the past three or so days.

And this morning, especially this morning…

The youngest Yagami shook her head of these thoughts, feeling that familiar sting forming in the back of her eyes. When she had finally gathered some of her wits, she was surprised to find herself standing in the doorway of Ms. Tachikawa's office.

Her companion Miyako stood at the left of her, giving her notably forced thumbs up of reassurance.

"Good luck." She mouthed silently.

Hikari gulped heavily as she padded farther into the room, nearly jumping in surprise as the door shut loudly behind her.

Her youthful employer was seated in her large pastel-pink office chair, methodically churning her spoon about her cup of still steaming coffee. The elder female did not even bother to glance up as the youngest Yagami entered the premises, nor did she when the girl sat down.

"Tell me Ms. Yagami," Ms. Tachikawa began in a dangerously soft tone, still stirring her hot beverage.

"Do you recall the rubric I had given you when you first got this job?"

The eighteen-year-old stiffened considerably at the inquiry, frantically trying to recall what she could've done to go against the demanded protocol.

"Yes Ms. Tachikawa, I do." She confirmed, feeling her mouth suddenly go bone-dry. It was becoming very hard to speak.

"Oh, you do?" She sneered, the spoon falling out of her grasp in a loud clatter. Her pretty amber-brown eyes, faintly narrowed with her ire, rolled up to finally meet the other girl's.

"Well can you please explain **this**, then?"

The Teen Vogue editor slammed a newspaper article down onto the office desk, causing the younger female to grimace at the violent motion. The young intern glanced up at her employer, who quickly motioned for her to look at the reading material.

Hesitantly, Hikari leaned forward for a better look and felt eyes widen at the bolded title in the Odaiba Times that met her.

'_**Wolves Front Man Gets More Than A Photo Shoot With Teen Vogue**__.' _

Below the gaudy title was a picture from what she assumed to be last night. It was her, Hikari, clumsily carrying a heavily inebriated Yamato Ishida out of Odaiba's Senior Center. His face was turned into the curve of her shoulders, suspiciously appearing as if he were kissing at her neck or something.

She didn't bother to read the lengthy column that followed the incriminating photograph, collapsing back into the cushioned chair behind her. She felt her stomach give a sharp twist of pain and her head, spinning and throbbing simultaneously – everything just hurt.

A lot.

"Ms. Yagami, whatever personal relations you have with that…" The twenty-two-year-old paused suddenly, taking a quick glance at the article before continuing.

"…Yamato Ishida fellow is your own business. I will not, however, have your relationship vitiate the good name of this company."

Hikari felt her entire being grow completely cold, filled with this numbing shock could barely even bring herself to breathe. The scathing words of her highly irked boss reverberated over her tiny frame, over and over, reminding her of her offense to the company.

Her offense to him.

The Teen Vogue editor muttered something foul under her breath, reaching over and downing the remains of her coffee with one swig. She shook her head with disapproval before finally glancing up at her employee, hellfire banking her stare.

"Take leave for today. I will call you when I have calculated a proper procedure for your oversight. Good day, Ms. Yagami." She spouted coldly, tone flat and dead pan. She reached over and angrily snatched the news article off the table, throwing it into a near-by trash bin.

"Good day, Ms. Tachikawa." Hikari mumbled quietly, head bowed in shame. She rose to her feet, giving a curt bow of departure before hastily making her way to the exit.

-:-

So a positively downtrodden Hikari Yagami wearily shoved the door open to her apartment, quietly shutting it behind her soon after. She carelessly dropped her jacket onto the floor, missing the coat hooks.

The youngest Yagami reached up and hastily wiped away the moisture forming in her eyes, sniffling slightly at the wetness in her nose. She just wanted to get into her bedroom and maybe cry for two or three hours.

And she was half-way down the hallway when a familiar voice barked after her.

"Hikari!"

The eighteen-year-old cursed beneath her breath, not wanting to talk to anyone at the current moment, before slowly pivoting her heel. She felt her innards bottom out as she caught sight of the very angry visage of her older brother, a crumpled issue of the Odaiba Times clenched tightly in his curled fist.

"What the hell happened last night!?" The twenty-two-year-old roared, chucking the rumpled periodical on the ground. He closed the distance between his younger sister and himself, grabbing her by her arm.

"Were you drinking last night!? Did Yamato force you to!? Hell, did Yamato force himself on you!?"

And those tears the intern had being trying to hard to fight back, came spilling down her cheeks in two hot bands of pained sorrow. She reached up and covered her face with her palms, trying to muffle her piteous cries.

"I'm sorry Taichi! I'm so sorry!" She mewled, pushing past her elder sibling and towards the front door, exiting the apartment as soon as she came.

Hikari made just to the other side of the door before collapsing back against the wooden slab, crumbling down onto the cold cement beneath her. She sobbed openly, every so and than wiping her tear ridden face with her shirt sleep.

"That fucking Ishida…" Taichi's voice floated close to the door, sounding righteously pissed off. The sound of feet shuffling followed, then another angry exclamation from her elder brother.

"Taichi Bernard Yagami! Yamato has been your friend, OUR friend, for twenty something years!" It was Sora's voice, trying her best to calm the angry soccer player. There was a faint grumbling of cursing and then the sound of steps growing closer.

"…I'm gonna go over there right now and KILL HIM SORA! I AM!"

Hikari gasped a little, her hand falling to her chest with worry. She couldn't let this happen, she reasoned to herself as she scrambled to her feet.

She had managed to ruin her job, her brother and Yamato in less than 24 hours. She couldn't let her stupidity ruin Taichi and Yamato's friendship.

She just couldn't.

-:-

The ending was a bit forced and off, but I didn't really now where/how to end this without getting rambling-ish. So sorry bout that! And sorry about the delayed update and the shortness of this chapter, I've just been struck by an ungodly amount of writer's block. X.X

doragon no mizu: I'm glad you found this old story again! And I completely agree, the lack of good quality YaKari's are pitifully sad. As much as I love reading them, I can barely find any that hold my attentions long enough. Hope to keep you coming!

BandGeek99: I totally agree! Yamato is being sucha dumbbutt…but he can keep his clothes off if he wants, maybe..yeah o.o xD

Thank you so much, BabyDark, the lost-kitten, yAkArI-TaKaRi lUvEr, Aizlynn, Serenity Blossom, KoumiLoccness and all other reviews I failed to mention! Keep reviewing just the same xD

Review!


	9. Chapter 9: One Rainy Day…

**Chapter 9**: One Rainy Day…

-:-

"Goddamit!"

The loud exclamation came from the relatively cluttered bedroom inside the Ishida apartment. Yamato, who had been trying to practice his guitar solo for tomorrow, couldn't seem to manage past the first few notes.

He nearly growled under his breath as he forced his hands into proper formation, attempting once more at achieving some sort of practice this evening. His fingers fumbled over the strings like an amateur, his sweaty palms slipping against the smooth wooden surface.

The golden-topped singer cursed foully at his misstep, vengefully taking the very expensive instrument in one hand and chucking it onto the ground beneath him. The freshly done silver and blue coat cracked at the motion, broken guitar fragments skittering across the wooden floor.

"Well there went five months of rent down the drain." He sneered bitterly to himself, haphazardly stepping over the damaged guitar and over towards the cement balcony.

The twenty-one-year-old had cancelled all of his previous engagements scheduled for this day to practice.

Well, that and…

He abruptly jerked up at the thought, shaking his head wildly as to rid his mind of the looming thoughts. As he stepped out onto the poorly furbished balcony, he shivered as a particularly chilling breeze howled over his shirtless upper half.

After this morning, he had managed just down his hallway before acrimoniously yanking the day old garments off his back. He just didn't feel right in them. He just felt so…so _dirty_.

It was, after all, the clothing he was wearing when he happily took advantage of Hikari.

He cursed again (something he had been doing a lot today) as he began to pace back and fro on his somewhat small balcony opening. One hand reached up to methodically rub at the side of his temple, to ease the pulsating head ache beginning to fill his skull.

He was so _ashamed_.

Something was wrong with him these past few days; something morally, inhumanely _wrong_.

Lately this positively mesmerizing, alluring, simply irresistible urge of sorts had seized the twenty-one-year-old and it was forcing him to flirt relentlessly with his best friend's kid sister. He wasn't exactly sure where it came from or why it came so abruptly.

He had never thought or seen her that way when he would drop by to visit at the Yagami household. Nor did he feel that urge to toy with her when she was on one of her frequent visits for his own younger sibling, Takeru.

It was as if she had cast a spell on her something, like some sort of witchery…

But than again, he realized silently to himself, he had never talked to her as much up until her internship had begun. Their often brief meetings consisted of a warm, but curt greeting before returning to whatever it was they were previously doing.

And on that first night, that night he drove her home; they talked. They really talked, with meaning and depth and this surprising ease flowed between them like they were friends for years.

Yamato flirted with plenty of girls, that was for sure, but he felt all warm and airy when he did with Hikari. She would stare at him with those bright crimson red eyes, wide and glittering with an eagerness for his next word, for his next move.

Her stare meant a lot – they weren't eerily hollowed like most girls' eyes were – ravaged by only physical desire or glossed with the lure of his fame. Hikari's was deep, filled with excitement that absolutely adored him for who he was and not what he was.

The Wolves front man clenched his jaw stubbornly, the anguish and guilt coiling in his belly like a venomous snake. His entire body was trembling at this point; unable to calm the rage, the pure repulsion garnered at himself.

"Yamato!"

The blonde felt his entire body jerk at the familiar voice, the sour taste of bile bubbling up to the back of his throat. He didn't bother to turn around, instead glaring helplessly out into the rain-ridden city before him.

"Yamato," This time her voice was pleading, enrobed with this pained anguish that made his chest ache.

"Taichi's coming over soon; he's infuriated beyond belief. After he read the paper--"

"The paper?" The twenty-one-year-old questioned with confusion, turning about to face her despite himself.

That guilt from prior had increased tenfold in that exact instant. She looked ravished. Her wrinkled clothing and frazzled hair was completely soaked from running all the way here, he surmised, as she held her flimsy slippers in her hand.

Every inch of her incarnadine depths were etched with darkened despair, worn and tired with the unrelenting ache that refused to leave her mind.

Hikari swallowed heavily at his abrupt shift of position, her gaze falling downcast as she was unable to speak under his stare.

"T-The newspaper, O-Odaiba Times. They had a front-page feature on you and myself on how w-w-we--"

The eldest Ishida swore viciously under his breath, promising on his grandfather's grave that he would go down there and kill whoever wrote the piece in a dreadfully slow, torturously painful death. He had dealt with slander before and could take it with stride, but his poor Hikari…he could feel the humiliation exuding the girl's frame.

…_his_?

So enraptured by his rage, his fury; the guitarist jerked back and slammed a tightly curled fist into the cement wall. He heard the piteous crack of a probably important bone in his left arm – his playing arm.

The eighteen-year-old gasped, stunned by the sudden violent action, before quickly rushing to the boy's side. She snatched him by the elbow, gently forcing him back into the slightly warmer living room of his apartment.

The intern consciously snatched a cupful of ice along the short trek and a small First Aid's carton as well. The two individuals sat onto the cushioned seats of the sofa they so intimately knew.

The Wolves guitarist was silent as Hikari mindfully and meticulously wrapped the tan-colored gauze around his left arm, tightening it slightly before tying it in place. She then extracted a small plastic bag from the First Aid's bin, filling it with the cup of ice.

"This'll have to do for now I suppose." She mumbled quietly, delicately placing the ice-filled bag onto his wounded appendage.

"Just get it chec--"

And then all the lights promptly severed off; the room enshrouded in the cold, fathomless darkness. Thunder cackled ominously, the pelting of the rain echoing in the empty air of the small Camden Complex.

Distinctively, Yamato pulled Hikari close to him; his arms finding their way about her slender waist and desperately clinging there, keeping her in place.

The brunette allowed the male to tug her into his arms, empathetically recalling his phobia of the darkness. She could feel his taut, firm body quivering against hers; his flesh already hot and moist with high-strung nerves.

He murmured something to himself, over and over again, as he desperately clenched his eyes tightly shut. His grip on her grew tighter as he did, beginning to rock back and fro methodically.

"Yamato," She whispered, her hand reaching up to cup a side of his face.

His movements came to a still at her touch, his eyes slowly fluttering open. His beautiful blue eyes shimmered like diamonds atop the sun-kissed sea, vibrant with life. They were swirling with uncertainty and fear, at the same time ridden with aching remorse.

It made her hurt all over.

"I-I'm sorry about earlier." He admitted softly, voice tortured. He titled his head into the palm of her hand, savoring the contact.

"I just – when I saw you next to me – I was consumed by guilt. And shock. I couldn't believe I had done this. I couldn't believe I had tainted someone so pure, so good as you."

He paused, sighing, as he felt his heart tremble and scream in the caverns of his chest.

"You gotta understand, bedding your best friend's kid sister--"

"I am not a kid." The feisty brunette interjected stubbornly, causing the twenty-one-year-old to chuckle lightly under his breath.

"I know. I just…I'm a bad person, Hikari! I drink, smoke; I'm a walking stereotype of a fucking rock-"

"You said my name." She mumbled, entranced.

He blinked a bit, somewhat taken aback by her sudden and strange interruption. He had called her by her full name, which despite its simplicity, seemed to release something in his mind.

He swallowed thickly as he suddenly brought himself closer to her, pressing her forehead against hers. There was a moment of sheer silence, staring at every curve and line on her delicate alabaster face.

And he saw this woman now who was simply and plainly, Hikari Yagami. She wasn't someone's sister or best friend or daughter; just this ravishingly beautiful woman who wanted and lusted and loved – oh boy, did she love.

"Hikari." He managed in a scandalous whisper, his breath misting over her nose and face.

He had said her name, her real name and something so wonderfully good burst in her with joy. She moved closer, gently tugging his face down onto hers for a tender kiss.

This time it was slower, with more meaning as they reveled in the other's delicate touch; trying to warm the other's tired and cold souls inside out. His lips slanted demanding over her own, taking the lead as he often did, as he tenderly eased her back into the pillows of the couch.

He felt so comfortable, so pleasant, so _right_ – he could just feel, for once. He felt so…so…_real_ when he was with her. He wasn't that cold, aloof man of popularity; hollow and empty.

He didn't have to be.

Something was there, in that hollowed empty spot deep in the bowels of his being. It was pain and joy and despair and everything – everything – he had tediously purged himself of for the past twenty some odd years.

He was real.

Unawares to either party the lights had long since returned and a very indignant, highly enraged Taichi Yagami stood in the doorway.

-:-

Well, this one was a tad longer than the previous one, so I've hoped to redeem myself. xD

I do not know **anything** when it comes to guitars, what it's made of, proper holding formation ect. (Funnily enough, since all my friends play guitar) So don't flame me for my missteps in that department.

The lost-kitten: Sorry the previous chapter ended so shortly but I was dreadfully plagued by writer's block and part of me just wanted to skip the aftermath to get to this chapter xD. I'll hope to redeem myself? :p And if you wanna write a YaKari, write one, it doesn't matter if a new Digidestined is involved, it's your story.

KoumiLoccness: I _hate_ it when people insist upon hating on other couples simply because it doesn't go there way. It's so immature. Good to see people like you still believe in the strange, non-canon ships!

BandGeek99: Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Tai killed him by hand in a blind rage. So, hows it with you miss? Oh and thanks for reviewing xD

Review you people, or I will smite you in your sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Letting Go

**Chapter 10**: Letting Go

-:-

"Tai! You stop this foolishness and come back to the car!"

Sora sighed heavily as her beau continued his angry voyage up the emergency staircase (the light's conveniently going out) of the Camden Apartment Complex, blatantly ignoring her biting order.

Taichi Yagami was, though he'd never admit, an impetuous fellow, even a little adventurous some said and on occasion a bit reckless in his actions. But when it came to his precious sister Hikari and a boy attempting any sort of courtship, Odaiba Community College's star soccer player was outright irascible.

The auburn-haired male never recovered from that one mishap he had with his younger sibling, placing her in the hospital after a short soccer game outside. He was consumed by guilt, the haunting fear of what could have happened constantly plaguing his mind like a cancerous tumor.

And it seemed, seventeen years later, the eldest Yagami was still penitent for his mistake.

Sora cursed foully under her breath as she heard the clamorous sound of a door bursting open, nearly sprinting over the stairs to the third floor exit. She had just managed around the port way to see, as the light's had flickered back on, the familiar head of mahogany-brown spikes disappear into another room.

The twenty-one-year-old bit her lip with uncertainty as she hurried down the hallway and into the room the elder male had entered.

She was thanking the heavens when she saw her mate standing still in the living room entrance way, his fists curled tight at his sides. The brunette eased herself behind the much taller male, sliding her palms over his.

"Tai-"

Her soothing words were promptly severed short as she caught sight of what had left the twenty-two-year-old rendered motionless at the spot.

A very-shirtless Yamato currently was situated on the living room sofa, with a familiar brunette sprawled beneath the male in a delectably intimate lip-lock. The two lovebirds were oblivious to the new couple that had intruded upon them, continuing to demandingly slant their mouths over each other.

Had either of them noticed, perhaps Yamato would've had a fighting chance.

"You filthy son-of-a-bitch!" Taichi snarled darkly as he lunged himself at the younger male, grappling him by the scruff of his neck and roughly throwing him aside.

Yamato released a yelp of surprise as he found himself deposited face first into the carpet of his apartment. Dazed, the golden-topped male absently jerked about to face the intruder and felt himself tense as he discovered who.

"Listen Tai man, I didn't mean to--"

"Didn't mean to what, Ishida?" The twenty-two-year-old hissed in a demand as he gruffly snatched the Wolves front man by his arm and pulled him to his stumbling feet. The blonde winced at the cold formality of names.

"Try to shaft my baby sister!"

Before the guitarist had a chance to even utter a sound, a fist landed a solid blow to the face and caused its recipient to rear back in response.

Hikari couldn't even bring herself to scream as she continued to watch the display fall out before her.

She had come here to resolve the issue before they could accelerate to such violent tactics. But of course, since she had such a knack for royally screwing things up, the eighteen-year-old had gotten side tracked.

Again.

"Dammit Yagami," Yamato muttered bitterly as he reached up and felt the wound at the corner of his mouth, glancing down to see bright red coating his fingers. His gaze shifted to the respective male, eyes faintly narrowed at his rising temperament.

"Let me explain."

"Like _hell_, Ishida." Taichi growled hoarsely, prowling about the former friend like a vulture does its prey. He couldn't believe he had trusted this conniving prick with his dear sister.

"Wait!"

The desperate cry caused both males to halt in their motions, uneasily turning about to face the cause of their hostility. Hikari tentatively made small steps towards the contending ex-friends, twisting the hem of her shirt in nervous habit.

She came to a stop between the two boys, remaining silent as she glanced back and forth between the pair. The eighteen-year-old bit at her lip, conflicted before releasing an angry scream of frustration.

"I shouldn't have to choose!" She finally heaved, running her hands through her chestnut mane and exasperatedly pulling at its ends. She jerked about to her brother, her pretty incarnadine eyes swelling with tears.

"I shouldn't be so scared to even like someone because it'll upset you, Taichi! I'm so afraid to open up to a guy because if I do I might like them and I'll have to turn them away, because I know my brother won't ever accept them. And worst of all ,"

The fervor and passion in her words had long since died, voice broken and empty, desperately trying to claw onto any vigor left in the tired girl. The Teen Vogue intern weakly spun her heel to face the other man, tears spilling unheeded down her cheeks.

"…I can never be with the one guy I really like, because I'll kill his relationship with his best friend. I couldn't possibly bear hurting you and Taichi, Yamato. I just can't."

The slight girl burst into loud, heart-wrenching sobs as she reached up and tried her best to halt the tears.

It was stupid and pointless, so stupidly pointlessly ridiculous that she thought Yamato and her had the slightest fighting chance because they don't and never will and the kiss meant nothing and that one amazing night was a joke and Hikari fucking Yagami would always be Taichi's kid sister.

Always.

Hikari was so wrought, so emptied that when Yamato scooped her up into his arms she simply collapsed into his hold without the faintest qualm. Her hands quickly latched onto the curve of his shoulders, clinging desperately for some sort of stability in her maelstrom of emotions.

The proud twenty-one-year-old could do nothing but allow the small brunette openly weep in the front of his person, placing a gentle kiss atop the crown of her head. He sighed as he rested his chin upon her chocolate-brown head, calloused fingers soothingly rubbing at her back.

"You see Tai," Sora whispered softly across the room, gently squeezing her mate's hands with unwavering reassurance. The brunette quickly glanced over her shoulder, at the consoling couple on the floor.

"Yamato is a good man and you know it. His intentions are well and good and he will care for Hikari as much as you do. I don't know if we can fully; honestly say that about any other boy, Taichi."

She turned her attentions towards the russet-haired male to her side and sighed heavily. Taichi had his teeth clenched tightly as he stared longingly at his sobbing baby sister, unable to fix and protect her from the pain that quaked her heart.

He was her big brother. He was supposed to shield her from the dangers in the world, from the creeps waiting for her, from this. If she was hurt, or heaven forbid, died…the eldest Yagami offspring wouldn't know what to do with himself.

He felt something rent at his chest, eating and burning away at his insides like a fire through the grasslands. He realized his baby sister wasn't a baby anymore as she lay sobbing in the arms of his best friend.

_Her _boyfriend.

She was an adult now, inclined to desires and wants – and pain – that so filled adulthood. He would have to let her go, his beloved baby sister and let her go on without him.

"Kari," Taichi began, voice soft and uncertain. He lingered for a moment, his eyes clenched shut before closing the distance between the two. He extended his hand for an apologetic shake.

"I'm sorry I've…well, that I've coddled you so much. It's just you were always so sick and after that soccer game--"

"It wasn't your fault, Tai." The eighteen-year-old was quick to assure, sniffling slightly as she glanced up at her elder brother. He chuckled almost bitterly at her remark; turning to glance endlessly at something to the left of him.

"I shouldn't have taken you out that day. Mom told me, she warned me…" He paused, sighing as he turned his stare heavenward, almost pleading for something.

"But whatever, I can't hold you back forever. I never should have to begin with and I'm…I'm sorry this, all of this, ever happened. You can be with who you want, cause its your choice and I should respect that."

Hikari had long since stopped crying, staring blankly at the local soccer star in stunned shock. Her brother was a good but very proud man who wasn't one to bend, even in situations that might cost him his very own life.

In her eighteen years of life, she had probably only heard him apologize twice (to herself and Sora), of which were both very brief and curt in their nature.

She watched, too astounded to even react, as the twenty-two-year-old continued to stare down at the floor beneath him. His bangs fell rakishly over his brow, shielding his eyes from perusal as he absently kicked the nose of his sneaker into the wooden ground beneath him.

"Yamato, I'm sorry about earlier…" The eldest Yagami announced, voice strained and harsh, swallowing heavily soon after. He reached up to scratch at a particular spot on his scalp, mumbling something incoherent to himself.

"Just take care of my sister, okay?"

Taichi sucked in a sharp gasp of air, almost in desperation before he turned his heel and hurried to the exit. The door slammed noisily behind him, echoing over the flabbergasted silence he had created.

-:-

The **next chapter** will most likely be the **final** chapter of this story :( But I am hoping to write another YaKari, perhaps a summer camp-summer love theme…I'm not sure. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated!

Meadow: Okay, your review made like…yeah, MY LIFE. You made me run around my house while squealing hysterically (Yes, I am that much of a dork.) It's so moving when someone gets a review that's more than 'good chappie! Update.' Yours really reminded me why I love writing. And I completely understand what you mean by making the story more about JUST YaKari. That sort of makes it boring, repetitive and unrealistic… basically a PWP (plot, what plot?) I can't seem to thank you so much and I'm so glad I managed to turn you into a YaKari fan – even if it is just for this one. xD Oh, sorry for my babbling -.-

Takerus Lost Angel: Ahh, I assume you to be a TaKari fan? xD Nothing wrong with that, I used to be a humungo one back when I watched it (4 years ago) It's good to get some variety in, it gives you more depth as a writer and person. And I'm mucho estatic that I managed to lure you to a YaKari fic, even for a little while. Thank you!

JewelledTears: I'd like to think Yamato allowed the rage to overcome him and he smashed his fist into the cement of the balcony – if that's probable. Maybe fractured? Hm..thanks for the review!

Booklover13: Aw! Thanks, you're so sweet :D I think that when writing fanfiction, you should keep the characters relatively in character or you're taking the charm of them away. And I loathe romance fics that make absolutely no sense as how they came together; they frustrate me since they often get the most reviews. X.x

Thanks to KoumiLoccness, the lost-kitten, Serenity-blossom & all other reviewers. Keep it up!

Review the story!


	11. Chapter 11: Happy Endings

**Chapter 11**: Happy Endings

Been a while since I posted, I apologize but…here! The final chapter of The Internship.

-:-

The vicious wind ravaged the rain-soaked field of Odaiba's Chestnut Hill Park; the unrelenting onslaught of moisture rapaciously pounded the grassy grounds. A single figure stood poised in the center of the meadow, fighting to its barest of margins to keep erect under the savage bearings.

Taichi suddenly lunged foreword, kicking a black and white soccer ball high and far into the air. The twenty-two-year-old had to burst into a full on sprint as the ball was seized by the winds swirling about him, tauntingly taking the toy to the far recesses of the park.

The auburn-haired male cursed foully as he realized the ball was too far from his reach.

As he realized the ball was the _wind's _now, not _his_.

He felt the ground go out from under him, his muddied chucks sliding over the mush of grass beneath him. He landed in a loud resounding thump, the water sloshing about his frame and plastering mud stains over his already soaked person.

"God DAMMIT!" The eldest Yagami roared, curled fists slamming furiously into the soil under him. He allowed himself to collapse back-first into the ground, ignoring the disgusting squish heard in the motion.

The winds howled mockingly at the male and the downpour seemed to almost increase tenfold, the droplets attacking his unguarded face. He made no move to shield himself, figuring it was some sort of sick retribution for what he had done.

So when he felt his face suddenly relieved from the barrage, a pair of highly confused chocolate-brown eyes came fluttering open. The soccer ball from prior hung precariously over his face, efficiently blocking the rain fall.

He jerked up into a sitting position, shaking his head to rid his hair of the offending moisture. The person who had suspending the ball in mid-air, Yamato, plopped down next to the older male.

"How'd you know I was here?" The twenty-two-year-old inquired, gratefully taking back the once missing soccer memorabilia.

"Cause I know you, Yagami." Was the blonde's knowing answer, a faint hint of cynicism in his voice. He absently ran a hand through his soaked golden locks.

"Whenever you got upset, you'd run to the soccer field. Just like I'd hole myself up on the apartment roof and shred on my guitar."

"Or outrace crazy bitches on Docker Street"

The Wolves front man released a heart laugh, the darker-haired boy joining the gaiety as they fondly recalled the memory. After Yamato's mom had gotten a new beau, he had phoned Taichi for a late night cruise.

The brunette snuck out the room balcony and the two males drove aimlessly around Odaiba for a good two, three hours. It was around 3 in the morning (after several fast food stops), when they came to a stop at a red-light. The car adjacent to them suddenly rolled down their window, revealing the ever irritating Jun Motimiya.

She nearly lunged from the car when she saw the eldest Ishida and in turn, the blonde slammed the gas. It took a while but they finally lost her when they turned onto Docker Street, nearly wiping out three trash cans in the process.

"God, I'll never forget your face when we hit the first trash can." Yamato laughed.

"Yeah." Taichi breathed, a reminiscent look in his eyes.

"Good times though…good times."

A companionable hush fell the two, the ongoing downpour of rain filling the silence. The eldest Yagami flustered for a moment, muttering something to himself before sighing rather loudly, whipping about to face his long-time buddy.

"I'm sorry," The brunette paused, gesturing towards the small lesion at the corner of the singer's mouth.

"About that. I just lost my temper – god – dude, you know I didn't meant all the shit I said."

"Don't worry about it bro, I mean, I'm not exactly the type of person your parents would want for Hikari either." The last part seemed a little bitter, his pretty azure eyes darkening slightly at the realization. Taichi placed a knowing hand onto the younger male's shoulder, patting it lightly.

"As long as Kari is happy, they'll deal with it." He assured, eyes rolling upward as the rain began to let up. He grinned a little, the soccer ball twirling between his skilled fingertips.

"How bout a game, dude? Or you too much of a big rock star to play with an old friend?

The golden-topped singer blinked slightly then grinned himself, straightening to his feet. He patted away the wrinkles and excess mud from his person before continuing.

"Sure dude. But we all know I'll be kicking your ass, like old times." He announced as-a-matter-of-factly, legs parting as he placed himself into proper stance. Taichi sneered at his friend's remark, kicking the ball between his knees, head and foot in a fancy display

"You wish, Ishida. You wish."

-:-

Hikari fiddled with the hem of her suit-jacket, besieged with anxious worry as she sat in the editor's large office in Teen Vogue. After last week's tabloid fiasco, Ms. Tachikawa had dismissed her from work for the rest of the day.

The young intern was notified of her suspension for the following days, claiming that her final status was pending. But then, just this morning, Hikari awoke to a call from Ms. Tachikawa herself, requesting she come in today.

And now, after two painstaking hours of just sitting at her desk doing absolutely nothing, she was called into the editor's office. Ms. Tachikawa had kept the back of her chair facing the young intern, the sound of shuffling papers echoing the silent room.

Then suddenly, the Teen Vogue editor swiveled her seating, facing the eighteen-year-old with cold stare. She propped her elbows onto the table, delicately resting her chin onto her hands after.

"Well Ms. Yagami," She drawled in a monotone voice, expression unreadable.

"I have spent a great day and night reviewing your case. But being that this is your first time and your performance has been nothing but superb – up until this infraction however – I suppose we are inclined to our first, and **final**, oversight."

The eighteen-year-old wasn't sure if she had heard right or maybe she was misinterpreting something. All the young intern could honestly know without unwavering fact was that a wave of utter relief showered over her frame and it was like she could breath, blink – just function again.

"Thank you _so much_, Ms. Tachikawa! I promise it won't happen again!" Hikari gushed vehemently, her palms clenched together in pure gratitude.

The Teen Vogue editor merely smirked at her employees words, reaching over to take a sip of her coffee. She fiddled with a gold band encircling her left ring finger, the large diamond stone twinkling under the bright lights.

"Yes. This **won't** happen again. Now go take leave for the day." The twenty-two-year-old raised a hand to silence the other girl's objections, casting her a laughing stare.

"And by the by, Ms. Yagami, it's Mrs. Izumi now."

The intern blinked several times at first, confusion puckering her delicate features before she finally understood her employer's statement. The brunette beamed wide and happy, reaching over and giving the twenty-two-year-old a congratulatory shake.

"Congratulations, Ms. Tachi—_Mrs_. Izumi!"

Mimi grinned, her cheeks a faint pink as she nodded in recognition, airily waving with her hand.

"Yes, yes. Now go enjoy your day off, Ms. Yagami and _don't_ let me read about it in any papers."

The youngest Yagami nodded twice, not wanting to push her luck any farther. She quickly murmured the same before rising to her feet and exiting the office.

-:-

:**Several Months Later**:

Hikari managed a heavy, tired sigh as she vigorously churned the cake mix with a wooden spoon. She tediously and carefully began to crack open her fifth egg, still a bit fumbling as to avoiding any egg shell fragments, before continuing the stirring process.

The Wolves were headlining Japan's Music Fest tomorrow and they were going to have their own stand for band CD's, t-shirts and other memorabilia. She had happily offered to supply some sort of snacks for the fans, as more of an incentive to approach the stand, but didn't realize the amount of work it would entail.

The chiming ring of the oven sounded, signaling the fourth batch of cupcakes was done. She hastily poured the cupcake batter into the respective muffin tins before turning to the steaming oven.

She released a yelp of surprise as collided face first into a very tall, very hard, very familiar figure. The brunette reeled back slightly, startled, but Yamato was quick to reach out and balance her, his arms settling snugly about her tiny waist.

"Yamato!" The eighteen-year-old snapped irritably, reaching up to her chest.

"What have I said about sneaking up on me?"

The youngest Yagami frowned slightly, piqued, as she turned back to the oven below her. She snagged a pair of oven mitts onto her tiny palms before slowly opening the oven door, a soft cloud of hot air wafting out of the opening.

"You know, you make the cutest face when you're mad" Yamato murmured softly from behind, his arms still resting soundly about her lean middle. He suddenly twirled the female about, tugging her front to press up full flush against his.

"I'm not going to get the cupcakes done if you continue doing this, Yamato." Hikari felt inclined to inform, trying her best to ignore that deliciously good feeling of his flesh against hers.

"I don't _want_ those stupid cupcakes." Was the blonde's murmuring reply, gently pressing his lips against the nape of her neck in a chaste kiss.

"I want," He managed in between, beginning his dangerous decent as his lips trailed the side of her neck.

"You."

Hikari sighed a little as she melted completely under his hold, allowing the stirring sensations bubbling from her belly to consume her. He reached down, grasping her by either hip and hoisting her onto the kitchen counter. Several utensils, spices and containers skidded off onto the floor with the motion in a loud clatter.

He moved in, bending slightly to press his lips onto hers.

"I love you, ya know." She admitted in between and the blonde promptly stopped his motion, his face hovering uncertainly over her own.

Deep sapphire blue orbs stared, rounded and wide, clouded shadows of doubt lurking in their fathomless depths. His chest constricted with uncertainty as the slight brunette's words echoed in his mind.

He loved her, he did, with every trembling fiber in his being. He just couldn't – wouldn't – say something to her he couldn't keep, couldn't mean. His father had and look where that got him…

The golden-topped male straightened slightly, head shaking as he suddenly swept forward and seized the tiny female by her lips.

His kiss was gentle with intention, softly massaging over hers as he desperately searched for truth, for affirmation, for _her_. And she was there, warm and welcoming, laughing at his bad jokes, standing in the rain for his bad gig at Johnny's Taco Stand and all the time smiling, listening, _loving_.

He finally reared back from the kiss and the slight brunette happily nestled her face into the front of his shirt, soaking in the warmth and scrumptiousness of his smell. An arm suddenly reached up, raking through her beautiful chestnut strands.

"I love you too." It was barely audible but managed by her super-sensitive ears, that fuzzy butterfly feeling bursting in her ten million times over.

She released a squeal of joy before throwing herself at the nineteen-year-old, the boy doing a little more then grunting and falling backside first onto the linoleum floor. The flour-ridden Hikari placed millions of kisses across the boy's face before finally stopping onto his lips, lingering in a meaningful liplock.

He pulled back slightly; face flushed with excitement and smiling just the same. He took a moment to revel in her beauty, flour and frosting smearing her hair and face.

"What about those cupcakes, though?" He questioned earnestly enough. The eighteen-year-old shook her head, eyes rolling some before she hastily yanked the offending apron off her person.

"I don't want the cupcakes," She announced in a mimicking voice, assuming a haughty look in her taunting jest. She grinned a little, allowing herself to sprawl over about the male beneath her.

"I want _you_. Now kiss me!"

Yamato Ishida growled a little as he suddenly snatched the slight brunette by the waist, shifting about and pinning her under him. He stared down at her, face stunned from the quick motion.

"As you wish, mam."

He bent slightly and captured her lips with his own, rough with demanding hunger yet gentle with tender care. They kissed witlessly, only aware of the other and their love shared between.

It seemed there were such things as happy endings, after all.

-:-

Man, this story is actually over. I put a lot into this and it seems so soon that it's over. T.T

Second of all, **my reviewers**: You people, you kind individuals; you motivated me. You gave me kind words and inspiration, a reason to continue my silly chapters. You stayed, despite the oddity of the couple and not once _flamed_ me for posting a bit late. You truly all are great people and I wish only the best.

This is to YOU! (in alphabetical order):  
- **A**bnoxiousBlonde, **A**izlynn, **B**abyDark, **BandGeek99**,  
- **B**londe-Eko, **B**ooklover13, **B**otan and Kurama Lover, **d**oragon no mizu  
- **J**ewelledTears, **KoumiLoccness**, lisavallen, _meadow_, mystical 23  
- **P**rincess Of Thieves , **S**akuraHatake18, **Serenity Blossom**, **S**hindow-Kitsu Ishida  
- **T**akerus Lost Angel, **The Lost-Kitten**, **Y**akari-Takari luver

I am writing another YaKari story (**That Summer Heat**) and any of those interested, please go to my profile and read that as well. I hope I can get such great reviewers on that like on this.

Review (Or, as always, I will harm you in some lovely fashion.)


End file.
